


A few months at Button House

by Lirenfra



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirenfra/pseuds/Lirenfra
Summary: Pat, always trying to care for the others, hopes to make some changes at Button House to make it a nicer place for the Captain. But there might change more than he had expected. And there is something going on in the world, so chaos is never far away in Button House.
Relationships: The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the other stories here inspired me to think how a relationship at Button House would work. As this is about the Captain, there are bits about (historical) homophobia and things happening in the war, but I tried to avoid using too many details for those parts.
> 
> I find it a bit scary to post this story, but realised I wanted not to keep it only for myself.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker of English, so there might be some mistakes, including mix-ups between British English and American.

It started with a flag. And two persons struggling to hoist that flag correctly in the background of a TV interview. And a group of ghosts waiting for the news program to end as they wanted to see the next program.  
The Captain looked horrified at the clumsy actions.  
“They were only children, but my scouts could have done that better,” Pat said when the flag nearly felt to the ground.  
“At least, someone who knows this is just basic skills.”  
“Yes, I could have learned them to that properly within one meeting.”  
“And repeated a hundred times till they can do in correctly in their dreams,” the Captain said, looking so stern it was not his natural manner.  
“That would take away too much time for other fun activities.”  
“Well, that is the difference between entertaining children and training men to become good soldiers.”  
Something in the look in his eyes told Pat the Captain hadn’t been entirely serious. And he liked the idea the Captain made a joke.

Actually, it had started earlier than that moment. Any change at Button House had of course started with the arrival of Alison, Mike and the TV. That moment they had carried the TV in, the world of the ghosts had become again larger than Button House only. All those TV programs had been just the start of them getting used to the changes in the world.  
Next, friends of Mike and Alison had visited Button House. The two men sitting together on the sofa had caught the attention of all ghosts, mainly just because visitors were interesting to see.  
Although Pat was not sure if all ghosts had understood the two men were in a relationship, at least the reactions had been calmer than Pat had expected. (And it had to be said Alison had sidetracked them with a new episode of a series.)  
From that day the Captain became a bit more relaxed and by that Pat found him friendlier. And after the moment with the flag, they started to spend more time together. When the Captain was patrolling the house or grounds Pat more and more frequently walked along. And he joined often the Captain when he was watching his tank documentaries. Pat did not really like the war aspects, but was quite interested in the technology.  
The Captain on the other hand became more involved with Pat’s group activities. He had always been present, but was now more actively participating.  
The two of them had found comfort in each other’s presence. And although they didn’t talk that much, when they did, Pat liked the Captain’s dry remarks.

Now Pat and the Captain stood next to each other in the hall. Pat liked the slightly friendlier look in the Captain’s face now he was less tense than he used to be, even at this moment when the Captain was looking stern at him.  
“How important was that event? Either in general history or for you personally?”  
Pat thought about the documentary he was about to watch. “Well, it is just something that happened during my life and I find it interesting to watch.”  
“You can’t expect I ignore my duty for such thing,” the Captain said while gesturing with his stick. Alison and Mike were visiting some friends and would stay there overnight, so the Captain insisted he had to do an extra long patrol of the grounds.  
“Do you want me to change plans and come with you?”  
“I’m perfectly capable to do this on my own, thank you. And think of Julian’s reaction if you skip your program.”  
“That is best reason. See you later,” Pat said. With a hint of a smile the Captain made a sharp turn and marched through the front door.  
Pat walked to the living room where Julian was looking at the schedule Alison had made.  
“It’s completely unfair I might miss my program,” Julian complained. “Don’t expect you can watch anything after your program.”  
Pat just nodded, not knowing what he should respond to such a remark. ‘It would be completely your own fault’ was not going to improve anything. Julian’s program was on a different channel, so he had to use the remote to switch after Pat’s program. There would a ten minutes gap between the two programs so there should be enough time for Julian to switch, even when he would need several attempts. And earlier in the evening on the same channel as Pat’s program there had been a costume drama Fanny and Kitty liked, so Pat found it not very reasonable Julian had expected the television to be on his channel the whole evening.  
The new television schedule had been a very good idea of Mike and Alison, it prevented a lot of discussion between the ghosts. Mike now also knew what should be done with the television, so Alison had not to do everything. For evenings as today and for late night shows they had added a timer switch to turn the television off.

Pat sat down on the sofa. The news was still on and he was not paying much attention as it was again mostly about some new disease somewhere else in the world. Only when he saw in the next report some people in uniform he paid more attention. Apparently a naval ship had returned after a long journey and now they were speaking to a officer just reunited with her family. He had missed the specific reason they did this report, but it was something happening in the background that got his attention. A sailor was kissing an other man. He immediately wished the Captain could see that.

He was still thinking about the sailor when the documentary started and he didn’t give his full attention to the first bit. Only when a man in his sixties was talking about his experience of the events 40 years ago, Pat realised the guy must have been younger than he had been back then.  
Of course he saw Carol and his other family members every year getting a bit older, but this felt different. When his family visited, they talked about memories of him or the conversation turned to their daily stuff, so it was easy to forget for him there was more. But this man talking about his life confronted Pat with how many other things of life he was missing besides his family. How many of his friends would still be his friends if he was now alive? And how long would he have stayed as scoutmaster?

The moment the first end credit rolled over the screen, Julian started to push the remote button. Pat didn’t care and left. He didn’t want to see any of the other ghosts, so he went directly to the attic where one of the old servants’ rooms was his room. It was small and in a bad condition, but he wouldn’t think of asking for an other room. He was one of the newer ghosts after all. Besides, it reminded him a bit of camping. He sat down on his bed, which would have been impossible for anyone except a ghost given the terrible condition of the bed.

Since he became a ghosts, his sleep had been very light, not more than dozing off. Generally that was enough, but there were not many thoughts needed to turn his nights sleepless. And tonight his head was full of them.  
Thinking about his age made him also think about the less positive side of the arrival of Alison and Mike. It had been less complicated before, even though far more boring. He was quite sure he was not the only ghost currently very aware of their unusual state of being with the constant reminders these days.  
And Pat found it sometimes hard to process all the new information he saw or heard.  
It felt as if his brain these days worked different from what it used to be, more stuck in the familiar patterns and less able to change. And that seemed to be the case for each of them. Why else would Fanny insist on outdated etiquette, Mary still worried about witch trials centuries later, or the Captain struggling?  
The image of the sailor popped into his head. During his own lifetime gay and lesbian people became far more visible, but it was clearly not to be compared with these days. And he knew immediately there were still some ideas he could easily adapt to.  
Only how could you get your fellow ghosts to make that same change? He cared about the Captain. And he wanted to see him free and happy.

When Pat got outside in the morning the Captain was already waiting in front of the house. At the beginning he hadn’t joined the Captain every day, but felt more and more often guilty when he didn’t go, as he knew the Captain was waiting for him. Although being there on time was somewhat of a challenge, he felt, with no longer a working watch and no use of an alarm clock. He had not yet asked the Captain how he did that. Maybe a good question when he didn’t know what they could talk about.  
Silently they walked around the grounds.  
“I assume it was a good documentary and you’re still thinking about it,” said the Captain halfway, the first thing either of them said.  
Pat didn’t know how to explain all his thoughts and decided to start close to the question. “Well, it made me think about my age, so I got a bit sidetracked. What life could have been, how much has changed in the world, while we are here.”  
“We are ghosts, it is our nature to be stuck in the moment we died and that will not change.”  
They were silent again for the remaining part of the walk. The whole day Pat tried to distract himself with all other activities going on in the house. Together with Kitty he listened for a while to Thomas reciting his latest poetry. Although not very interesting, it was at least easier to follow than the game of chess by Robin and Julian. He was nearly glad when some discussion between Julian and Fanny happened and he had to try to keep things peaceful for everyone.  
When he lay on his bed that night, Pat finally admitted to himself that the Captain’s reaction has hurt him a bit, as he had hoped it would be the right opening for some real conversation between them. He felt immediately guilty he had been expecting the Captain to have changed more than he apparently had.

A small movement of the Captain’s arm was enough for Pat to understand which route the Captain wanted to take today. He had decided they would do an indoor patrol this morning as the weather was bad. Pat wasn’t sure if the Captain kept some kind schedule, but they hadn’t been recently to this part of the house.  
Around the corner the hall was blocked by a large pile of stuff. Both old and new pieces of wood and some pipes were together in a heap, the result of one of Mike and Alison’s half-finished projects.  
“Complete lack of discipline. How can we win the war if there is no order in the camp,” the Captain scolded.  
“And they have no idea how to tie a proper knot,” Pat looked at the pieces of string wrapped around some of the stuff. He saw nearly every mistake his scouts made when they started to learn knots. “We must help them and give a lesson in knots.”  
“I will not help them, this deserves three rounds around the grounds and push-ups,” the Captain said stern and shook his head, but one corner of his mouth didn’t match the rest of his expression.  
“It is good most in this house are ghosts, I can’t see the ladies climbing over this with their long skirts,” Pat laughed.

That evening most of the ghosts were watching television together when one of the programs had a very flamboyant gay man. Julian made a very rude remark about all gay men being flamboyant, followed by one of his own stories. Several ghosts shouting to Julian that he needed to keep his mouth shut, because they wanted to hear the program. Which let to others complaining that they now had missed the last joke of the episode as the first group had made more noise than Julian had done. In the moment of chaos Pat noticed the Captain had left. Both that evening and the next morning the Captain was not waiting for Pat, but had already started his patrols.

From that moment, the old Captain was back. The few moments Pat saw him he was obsessed with order and military tactics. But most of the time he was on his own, patrolling the grounds, often at unusual times of the day. Pat saw all the tension had returned and felt horrible.  
He hoped to speak with the Captain by joining him on a patrol. When he saw the Captain on one of this patrols, Pat took a more direct route to catch up with him.  
“Good morning Captain,” he started.  
The Captain look at first shocked, but that changed quickly in an angry expression.  
“This is a military operation and I can not allow any disruption by civvies. So, go away,” he commanded.  
Pat stopped walking and with his hands on his knees he watched the Captain disappearing behind the house. This was bad, he thought.

After that moment Pat felt the Captain even more tried to avoid him. The Captain had also missed his tank documentary and when Alison asked him about that, he had only said he was too busy.  
Pat knew he had to make a plan to do something. It took a few more days before he found the right moment to talk to Alison. She was sitting in the kitchen, peeling vegetables for dinner.  
“Hi, Alison. I would want to ask you something,” he said after some hesitation.  
“Is it about the television,” she asked.  
“Uh, maybe.”  
“I already have said I will make the new schedule after dinner,” she said and remained focused on her vegetables.  
“It is not that. And besides, it is not for myself.” He took a deep breath, as far a ghosts are capable of doing that. “I wanted to ask if it would be possible do something to help us ghosts getting used to more modern views on relationships… well, LGBT and such.”  
Now he had her full attention. “Something has happened, hasn’t it?” she simply asked.  
He told her what Julian had done. Alison was very annoyed with Julian’s behaviour.  
“Why is the only time his type of politician gives a clear reaction, it has to be something you don’t want to hear from them?”  
“I know some of the series we are watching already have LGBT-characters,” Pat hurried to say. “But I was hoping something extra could help improve things here.”  
“ That would be a good idea. I noticed the reaction when Rob and John were here. And I see which other concepts all of you got used to since we moved here, I think we should be able to make some difference. It would be nice if we can turn this house in a safe place for everyone, including the Captain.”  
Pat did not look at Alison.  
“Sorry, am I misunderstanding something?”  
“No,” Pat said slowly. “It just feels wrong to talk about him while he hasn’t said anything himself.”  
“You’re right. It has been so obvious to me and I noticed both changes in his behaviour, so your story about what happened made so much sense.”  
“Well, he is unhappy at this moment.”  
“So you want me also to find some extra tank documentaries for the Captain to make him a bit happier again?”  
He shook his head. “I don’t think that is going to work at this moment. Besides, I was thinking of something else.” He told her of the sailor. “I would think such things are more common these days?” “More than it used to be.” “So, I was hoping you could perhaps find some other examples of those...” “Manly gays? Yes, I will look what I can find for him. And I will think about good shows for everyone. I must say, I have not immediately an idea for a show both most of you will like to watch and has the right kind of examples. If it takes to long, I will ask my friends for suggestions.”  
“Our you should ask your friends for an other visit.”  
Both sat silently of a while and the knot is Pat’s stomach untangled a bit. Alison looked at him and smiled. “You’re such a good friend to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Alison found was an newspaper with an interview with a professional sportsman about his recent outing. That evening she read the newspaper and when she went to bed she ‘accidentally’ left the newspaper laying on the kitchen table open on the page of the interview. After a few days Pat was not sure if the Captain had seen the article, but he found it quite interesting himself.

On a rainy afternoon Pat sat in the living room with Thomas and Fanny, when Alison walked in the room with a newspaper.  
“There is a interesting article about the village church in this local newspaper. I thought you might like to read it,” Alison said to no one in particular, but Pat was sure she gave him a small wink. “I will put in on the table, so everyone can read it.”  
As the two others were not directly interested to read the article Pat wandered to the table to see what Alison had found. Under the church article was the other half of the page filled with a article about a local LGBT+-group. He found it interesting how the members told how the group had changed through time as the issues the members had faced had changed.  
Pat also read the article about the church and the restorations works that had finished there, in case an other ghost would ask what he was doing. He had lived in the next village, but he knew this church. It was an other reminder how small his world was. He found it easier to see a program about a location far away than reading about something so nearby he never would see again.  
There had been two new series Alison had suggested the ghosts, but none had caught on, the first no one had been really interested in. With the other the problem was Julian knew one of the actors from a party and couldn’t stop talking about what happened at that party.

After that Alison came home with an other newspaper with an article about the army with a part about gay and lesbian soldiers. The newspaper she used later strategically in the Captain’s room when she was doing some paint work there. One time Mike asked her about all the unusual newspapers, but she whispered quickly something in his ear and he nodded.  
Two days later the Captain returned to watch his tank documentary. Pat wanted to join him, but didn’t do that as he was worried it was to soon for the Captain.

“At least he is interested in his documentaries again.”  
“I’m glad to hear he is doing better,” Alison said to Pat the next time they spoke to each other. “With the upcoming 75th anniversary of VE day, there will be loads of interesting programs for him. And I have some more articles for him. The search for a good TV show has been difficult. Everything I have though of so far is either not available or no one here seems interested. And that is after all ideas I had to turn down for having far to many moments that are unsuitable for Julian.” Alison looked seriously till she looked at Pat and both dissolved in giggling.  
“Never though I would use that description in this way. But really, far to many moments I’m afraid he can make his remarks.”  
Alison filled the new schedule with several war documentaries and when some of the ghosts complained she replied she was interested in several herself.  
The first documentary was one about the roles of women in the war. Alison explained she wanted to see this as two of her great-aunts had been involved in the war. “I have also an other side of family,” she replied to Fanny’s questioning look.  
Pat sat next to her on the sofa and just before the start he saw the Captain slipping in the room and taking a spot in the corner. It was the first time he was again part of an activity with the other ghosts.

A few days later the Captain was watching an other documentary Alison had selected for him. Pat joined him. While there was enough space on the sofa to sit next to the Captain, Pat choose one of the chairs.  
Soon Pat was completely engaged in the documentary as the stories of the veterans were very interesting. Looking at those old men in their nineties or even over one hundred years old made him forget everything else, until he heard a small noise.  
The Captain looked rather sad. Pat had not expected to see so much emotion on the man who always kept his stiff upper lip. Without any word Pat got up and moved to the sofa next to the Captain. They sat next to each other till the end of the program. When the end credits started Pat put his hand on the Captain’s shoulder for a short moment. He wanted to hold him longer, but thought that would be too much for the Captain. They sat silently until Mike walked into the room to switch the television off. After he had left, the Captain spoke for the first time.  
“Those men, they are so old,” he said with pain in his voice. “They were not more than boys back them. And I... I wasn’t one of them. No, these men were the 18, 20 years old boys I was commanding.”  
It took a while before he spoke again. “Any different turn my life could have taken, I would not have been alive today. My apologies Pat,” he said and continued before Pat could say there was no need for that. “I have recently spoken too soon on the issue of being aware of your age.”  
That evening they made again the Captain’s patrol together.

Pat was bit worried the next time when the Captain and he were to watch the next documentary.  
“Don’t make a fuss. It gives me comfort to know these men are still alive and can tell our stories,” the Captain said.  
But this one started more lighthearted, especially as one of the veterans, a sergeant Williams had a clear sense of humor. The Captain smiled and whispered at some point, “He reminds me of someone.”  
Next the man was telling a story while doing an imitation of a Major when suddenly the Captain laughed.  
“Ah, private Williams,” was the only thing he said.  
When the documentary switched to some footage they had already seen at other times, the Captain explained. “He was one of my men, very good at doing imitations as he proved with that excellent imitation of our Major. Good to know he survived and didn’t make to much trouble to get some promotion.”  
Pat was touched by the look on his face.  
The documentary returned to Williams. “But wasn’t Major Jones a rather difficult officer,” the interviewer asked him.  
“Oh yes, I made sure never to do such things near him. But we didn’t have so much problems with him as some of the other companies.”  
“Why not?”  
“For that I have to thank my Captain at that time. Also quite strict, but in a good way. Although I realised most of that only later. Several things that could have given us a lot of trouble he noticed before those incidents reached the Major. Even though later I served under other officers, he was important in the fact I survived the war. He trained his men very well.”  
Pat moved his hand and found the Captain’s hand next to him. The moments sergeant Williams spoke about his experiences in the later parts of the war were a mixture of sadness and happiness for the Captain as he learnt the fate of several other men he had known.  
“I didn’t expect that,” the Captain simply said when the documentary had ended. “Although I disagree with his version of that training exercise,” He started to tell his version of the story. “His platoon didn’t do better than the other, they were only lucky their mistakes were not fatal for the exercise, while those could have been as bad as the mistake the other platoon made. Took me some hours of drills and explaining them I had seen the consequences of such errors on the actual battle field before they got it in their system.”  
While Pat listened he saw in the corner of his eyes they were joined by both Alison and Julian. The Captain continued with a few other small anecdotes from his time training those men.  
Pat strongly suspected there were more and harder to tell stories, but also knew it was the first time the Captain told anything about his war experience.  
Once he finished it was silent for a while. Alison was the first to speak. “If there is anything you would like us to search for, information on people or anything else, please tell me.”  
“Captain, thank you for what you have done for our country,” Julian said very seriously. They must have looked a bit too critical at him, for he continued, “What? I mean that. Several family members served in the war, including an uncle with whom I share my name, who didn’t survive the war.”

Alison and Mike tried to find on internet more information on the men the Captain could remember, but it was hard. Men had later served at other units or had very common names. And he had hardly any idea to which ranks they were promoted after his time with them.  
“He didn’t tell anything about Button House?” Mike asked Alison. “It could be interesting to know more about Button House in wartime. That bit of information we have was telling hardly anything.”  
“No, this is all he has told me. I have no idea how much time he even has spend here before he died. It could have been he was here just one night on his way to somewhere else.”  
“And the other ghosts, they know also what happened here, can’t they tell you?”  
“I don’t think it is that easy. They are often not that good with things that happened after their own life. Of the pre-war ghosts, I think only Fanny knows the difference between the first and second world war. The others, they are ghosts for so long. Two wars so close together and fought in other places, if you’re a ghost for hundreds of years or longer, that is nothing.”  
“And talking to Fanny will end in a lecture what a lady should and shouldn’t do.” They laughed. “Maybe I can find something more about the Captain on the Internet,” Mike suggested.  
Alison shook here head. “I don’t think that is a good idea. If he doesn’t want to tell us what happened, it feels very wrong to search for it. If we find something when searching for information he wants, that is one thing. But directly searching, no.”  
“You’re worried about the privacy of a guy who is dead for about 75 years?”  
“No, for the privacy of a human being sharing our house, even if he is in an unusual form. As long as they’re not walking through walls or doing any other weird things, it can be so easy to forget they’re not living. I can’t thread them as only dead people.”

“Captain, we found so more information on sergeant Williams,” Alison told excited a few days later, holding the laptop under her arm. “It seems he made quite an impression on some other people with that documentary. So, I found this other article online about him, with several photos.” She put the laptop on the table so the Captain could read the start of the article. Pat was wondering how rude it would be to join them uninvited, as he was very interested. But soon the Captain looked up. “Pat, you must see this.”  
On the screen was old photo of a group of young soldiers, posing for the photo. The quality was not that great, as time had done some damage. But the Captain pointed at several people. “That is Williams, next to him must Peterson. In front of them must be that guy from the other company that I caught when he tried some prank on my soldiers. And on the right, I think that is Smith, a good mate of Williams, but it is hard to tell due to the damage.”  
“There is an other photo of Williams and Smith,” Alison said and scrolled through the article. A candid photo of two men sitting on wooden boxes and smiling at the camera appeared. The left man was directly recognisable as Williams, the other was a heavily freckled guy with an even bigger grin.  
“Yes, that is how I remember them,” the Captain said. “Always together, always joking.”  
Alison scrolled a bit, so they could read the text under the photo. In a few sentences it told Smith got severely injured right before the end of the war which left him disabled for the rest of his life. But he had been quite active in advocating rights for injured veterans, although he died rather young.  
There were some other photos, soldiers leaning against a truck and the last ones were two wedding photos of sergeant Williams a few years after the war. One was just Williams and his bride, the other was with the guests, including Smith.  
“I found one other thing about sergeant Williams, it turns out his birthday is in two weeks, so someone asked if people wanted to send him a card. Of course, we will send a card, but I wanted to ask you if there is anything you would like us to write.”

“You’re still thinking about what Alison can write on the card, aren’t you?”  
The Captain gave a single nod. “She has asked an impossible question. What makes sense without the whole ghost thing? I will just ask her to write a word of thank for keeping alive the memories of his fellow soldiers.”  
“I suppose there is so much more you would like to tell him?” Pat asked.  
The Captain nodded again. “It was a surprise he remembered me, considering he has been fighting side to side with other soldiers than me. I was only part of the training of the new soldiers at that time. My age and my knees made me even no longer fit enough for that and I got reassigned to a logistics unit. That is how I ended up far away from the actual battlefields.”  
“Doing important work to keep those soldiers alive.”  
“And it still did not help me survive.”  
They were quiet for a while and Pat thought about the bit of information the Captain had told him about his past. It might be only small details, recognising a high rank officer in a documentary or sharing his experience with a specific vehicle, but Pat thought the Captain telling those details were the signals something had really changed for the Captain.  
Unexpectedly the Captain looked at him.  
“You have no idea what it means to hear him talking. Or have you?,” he asked when he saw Pat’s face.  
“It is not quite the same, but one year when my family was here, Carol told the others she had met one of my scouts in the supermarket not long before that. Not one of the boys that were here when the accident happened, he had left the group the year before due to his age. He had shared some memories with her and had told I had inspired him to become a scout leader himself.”  
“I remember that year, you were so excited,” the Captain said with a warm smile.

Some moments Pat felt guilty he spend less time with the other ghosts than he used to do. But his time together with the Captain were the best moments of the day. Whether it was watching a documentary or talking about it during a patrol, he felt more satisfied than organising another food club or trying to solve the next round of the same argument between the others. And arguments were there enough, as always.  
It also brought back memories from role as scoutmaster. What he had liked most was to see the boys grow emotionally. The new boys that were a bit shy the first meeting and changed to enthusiast members of the group. Or the confidence they got when they mastered a new skill. And it felt strange to compare a man older than himself with those boys, but he felt a quite similar satisfaction of seeing someone growing into a more happy version of themselves.

“That is Mike and Alison’s car,” Pat pointed out while he and the Captain walked near the driveway. He waved to Alison.  
“And it is only morning. That is not their usual time to come home,” the Captain said after he had check the position of the sun to be sure.  
Without needing to ask the other, they turned around and started walking back to the house. From some distance they saw Mike and Alison unloading the car after what must have been another visit to the hardware store. Pat was quite impressed by the amount of materials they had fitted in the small car. Some of the other ghosts were also watching.

“What is happening here,” Fanny asked Thomas and Julian. “Why is everything so busy here? You are here and I see the Captain and Pat also coming.” She walked to Alison to complain about the noise.  
“Hardly a surprise they are both here,” Julian said while he looked to the Captain and Pat. “These days they are constantly together.” He hardly noticed Thomas heard his remark and didn’t look happy.  
It must been some talking about the war, Julian thought. He couldn’t see any other reason the Captain wanted to be in the company of Pat so often. The strict Captain couldn’t be interested in the soft scouts leader, or could he? It wouldn’t make a difference, as Pat showed so often his foolish dedication to his wife. It was also a shame the Captain didn’t respond to Julian’s own suggestions about certain possibilities. Would be nice to have some action after all those years.

“No Kitty, these are the same colours of paint, we needed just more of them,” Alison said, hoping Kitty would stop looking at all the cans of paint and give her some space to unload the remaining items from the car.  
“I think it would be lovely to have some more colours in the house. There was a beautiful green in my room, can you restore that?” Kitty asked.  
Before Alison could answer, the sound of an other car on the driveway came.  
“Mike!,” Alison yelled. “They are already here. I said we were running late.”  
“They’re just early,” he replied when he came out of the house.

The ghosts followed the four living people into the house, listening to the discussion about the condition of certain parts. In the second room Robin joined the group.  
“What is people?,” he asked.  
“Well Robin, I think they are some kind of builders,” Pat said.  
“The kind of builders that will charge you twice as much, just because they say they specialise in historical buildings,” Julian remarked.

“Alison? Alison!,” Mike tried to get his wife’s attention. The look in her eyes told him enough, the ghosts were difficult again. “You have that paperwork.”  
Alison reached to the pocket of her jeans, but stopped before she put her hand in the pocket.  
“Sorry, I left in the kitchen, I will get it,” she said and turned around.  
“I thought you put it in your pocket,” Mike said a bit confused.  
“No, I left it in the kitchen.”  
Suddenly he understood what she was trying and nodded.  
While she walked away, she whispered to the ghosts that they should come with her. Kitty and Pat were the first to follow her. In the hall, Alison stopped and looked at the ghosts.  
“Can you all be silent?,” she whispered loud to the ghosts. “I need to focus on what they are saying.”  
When the ghosts started to protest she looked stern at them.  
“You all keep quiet now so I can talk normal with those people or else I take away some TV privileges,” she simply said, took the piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. “I better go back.”  
While she walked back Julian was the only ghost she could hear, complaining that was unlawful, till the others told him to stop. But it didn’t take long before she saw the ghosts again. She started to think if there was any other punishment she could use, before she realised they were indeed silent. Well, she couldn’t punish them for being there quietly. It was still distracting, as it was a rather funny display. Both the Captain and Pat tried to keep the others silent, the Captain with stern looks and his stick, which Julian saw at least once from very nearby. At the same time, Pat put his finger on his lips every time there was a noise and gestured they should be quiet. 

Once the two visitors had left, Alison went back to the group of ghosts.  
“I want all of you to listen carefully,” said Alison as stern as she could. “We need professionals to work on this. And I don’t want to have an other issue with your lot misbehaving. I know you don’t like to have more people around here, but it is only temporarily.” She look at each of the ghosts. “I also know you all care about this building. None of you want to live, well, spend your existence, outdoors all of the time. I don’t know which effect wind or rain have on you, but you like it here indoors. If you want to keep your rooms, the sofa, a sighing spot, a chess board or electricity for the TV, we have to save Button House.”  
“House is good,” said Robin. The other ghosts nodded.

“Mike found a short documentary that should be interesting, about two soldiers who felt in love and stayed together for the rest of their lives. But I’m not sure if I should show it here. On one hand it is exactly the kind of story we want to show, on the other hand it might be too obvious as it is about gay soldiers. I don’t want it to backfire and put the Captain in a more difficult position,” Alison explained the next time she saw Pat.  
“Not now, I would say. The war is enough for him at this moment. So, I think we shouldn’t risk making things more complicated for him now,” Pat decided.  
And not only for the Captain, Pat thought when he was alone. It was safer to just enjoy the current situation and not to explore the depths of his own feelings. He was happier than most of his time as ghost, could he wish for more?


	3. Chapter 3

Several times Pat caught Fanny looking at them. She never said anything to them at those moments, but it made Pat a bit uncomfortable. Nobody could deny both Pat and the Captain had changed, so if more would happen, how long would everyone see it as just a friendship? And what would happen if someone would see it differently? Pat was most worried that if anything would happen, the Captain would turn back to his former, closed, manner. And Pat doubted there would be an other chance to change that. Knowing Fanny’s history and her character he was most worried about her reaction.

But soon it was not Fanny he had to worry about, but Thomas took all attention. He became increasingly dramatic and moody. Anything that happened in the house became a reason to complain he couldn’t concentrate on his poetry. One returning issue was the sound of the television, but Alison decided the volume was reasonable and didn’t change the default setting. Which led to a new series of complains by Thomas. Those included complains about the changes in the TV schedule as Mike and Alison wanted to see the news more often, to follow ongoing issue of the spreading disease.  
Other moments Thomas couldn’t stop talking about Alison and his love for her. As they had done so often before, the other ghosts ignored him. The moments they couldn’t ignore him because he disrupted any gathering of the ghosts, Thomas claimed there was no issue and fled away. Even Kitty didn’t try to defend him after his behaviour made her miss half of an episode of her costume drama.

Pat and the Captain had just returned in the living room after their morning patrol and sat down on the sofa. The Captain told Pat an old army joke that made them both laugh for some moments, when Fanny walked in the room.  
“I see you are also here for a more peaceful environment,” she said.  
“Has anything happened?,” Pat asked, worried it was a situation he should have done something to help.  
“You must have been outside. Thomas has a new poem and he insisted he wanted to perform it just when Alison and Mike had to leave.”  
She walked to the table to look at several old photos Mike and Alison had found in the house.  


Suddenly Thomas appeared in the room. “Why must I always be spurned?” The three other ghosts stared at him. “My burden of unrequited love. Why has this man to take her away from me every time?,” he said to no one specific.  
“And then these two have to make my life more miserable,” he unexpectedly pointed to the Captain and Pat. The three ghosts jumped to their feet, startled by Thomas’ outburst. “Their constant and excessive display of affection, torturing those who are unlucky in love.”  
Everyone was silent for several moments. Fanny was the first to speak.  
“Thomas!,” she called sharply. “A gentleman doesn’t speak in such way.” She walked towards him, pointing to the side he came from. Thomas obeyed her and backed up. Just before Fanny walked out of the room she turned around. She saw the Captain leaving the room on the other side and looked at Pat.  
“Go! Follow him.”  
Pat had to jog to keep up with the taller man. He heard Fanny’s voice, talking sharply to Thomas, but couldn’t understand the words. He felt this would become the second most difficult moment in his existence, after trying to save the situation for his scouts after the arrow.

The Captain stopped only when he reached the part of the grounds that was most of the time the turning point of their patrols.  
“Why are you following me? I demand you leave me alone.”  
“I think it is time we talk,” Pat said.  
“There is nothing to talk about. Talking only gives the others ideas,” said the Captain, gesturing fast with his stick. Pat took a step back.  
“Are those ideas wrong? Times have changed. People shouldn’t feel they have to hide their feelings when those feelings are normal and legal. It is good to talk about such things.”  
They were silent for minutes. Pat looked at the Captain, wondering which thoughts were in his head. He worried he should have prepared better for this moment as he thought this wasn’t the best way to start talking.  
“Yes, my feelings are for men. And what difference talking would have made? I would still be alone,” The Captain said finally.  
“You should not have to hide such an important part of yourself. Besides, you are not alone.” Pat tried to smile, but felt too nervous.  
“I know you will be an ally, that is most kind of you.”  
“I have also feelings,” Pat said, now smiling.  
“You?,” the Captain asked surprised and uncertain. “But you never… I though in your time… people didn’t hide. And you were married.”  
“I think I’m bi, which I didn’t know back then. What happens now doesn’t change the feelings I have had for her. And some people still hided their feelings back then. Well, even today it is not easy for everyone.” He knew he was rambling.  
“The newspapers,” the Captain whispered.  
Pat took a step towards the Captain and looked him in the eyes. “All I know for sure, it took a special man to discover this side of me.” He put his hand on the Captain’s arm. Finally the Captain smiled. They stood silently for a while, when the Captain suddenly put his arm around Pat and pulled him against his side.

Their moment of happiness ended soon, when the Captain unexpectedly took a step away from Pat.  
“What have I done? Holding you in this way, here where everyone can see us. How could I be so reckless? We must act with far more caution before any damage is done.”  
“What? No,” Pat stammered. He had known it wouldn’t be easy, but this was not exactly what he had expected.  
“I say it is the only safe path of action we can take.”  
“Captain, you can’t decided on your own. We are in this together now.” The thought he couldn’t let the Captain do something that was a bad idea for both of them won it from his usual habit of avoiding conflicts.  
There was short moment of frustration on the Captain’s face that worried Pat.  
“I’m the ranking officer,” the Captain said stiffly.  
“This is not a war. And we are equals here.”  
The Captain’s face got a hint of angry and Pat was worried he was about to shout some commands, when suddenly the Captain looked down. “Sorry,” he said calmer. “You are right. So, what do you want?”

“We should talk. I know you come from a time where this was not accepted, so it must be hard, but times have really changed. Do you not want to be free to be who you are? For me, I might be a ghost, but travelling back in time is not my plan. Not when it comes to this. I would like to be open in this era where it is more and more accepted.” Pat knew he started rambling again, so he tried to get his thoughts together.  
“Could you tell me something where the issue lies for you?,” he asked the Captain.  
“It might be legal outside there, but we are ghosts. It is not our nature to change. And I can’t have any disrespect for my rank. My first duty is to serve my country,” the Captain said, taking his stick in his other hand.  
“It is also legal and accepted in the armed forces these days.”  
“They can hardly apply a law to ghosts. Rather difficult to arrest ghosts, put them in jail or give a fine. So nothing has changed here.”  
“I wouldn’t say nothing has changed here, I think a lot has changed here recently. Including us. And no laws needed, only getting familiar with new ways. Why would some more changes not be possible?”

The Captain closed his eyes. “Yes, there have been changes,” he said carefully when he finally spoke. “I have changed. But not as far as you seem to expect. The time is not ready to rush this. Not for me, nor for the others to be unexpectedly confronted with this. It will not work, far more time is needed for we even can think about this. At this moment it would only lead to chaos.” With the last words he looked as if he tasted something horrible.  
“I think it will not be unexpected for everyone. There might be less to fear from them than you seem to think.” Pat tried to act braver than he felt, as it was the only way he could think of. Knowing which little acts of friendly behaviour had caused the situation, he couldn’t imagine having to do less while he wanted more. He also really wished ghosts could have a cup of tea, as he felt that was exactly what this moment needed. But the only thing he could give was his presence, so he took the Captain’s hand again. After a few moments the Captain slowly pulled back his hand.

“Listen Pat, the time is not right. What I just did, talking to you, it is far more than I thought to be possible for me. If you expected again one of those moments where talking solves everything, it doesn’t work that way.”  
“Sorry Captain, I expected the reactions of the others were your main concern, I forgot that you might have far more personal concerns. I would like to apologise to ignoring that.” He felt stupid he had made assumptions.  
“What do you want now?” he asked, hoping he was helpful now.  
“You are correct my issues are not only with the others. I have accepted for a long time I’m gay, but in my time I have heard and seen a few things that were problematic. Knowing that it is legal now hasn’t erased those experiences I carry with me. I try to see them in a different light now, but it takes time. Therefore, all I wanted is being myself without any attention. That I could say something about a man and the others would know what I mean, but wouldn’t feel the need to give any extra attention. They can save their attention for moments my leadership is needed. That is what I wished to be possible,” the Captain said.  
“And coming out would lead to attention, even more so when we are coming out both,” Pat agreed.

“This has changed into a situation I didn’t expect to be possible, so I didn’t think how I should act upon it. I will need time for that. But you seems to be very comfortable with this idea,” the Captain asked.  
“Partly because I got less time to get worried about this. Also, it is how I think the world should be, accepting other people.”  
The corner of the Captain’s mouth moved a bit.  
“But mostly, I think we can’t wait till we are sure everyone will accept this. After what just happened, if we don’t take control of this situation, the control will lay with the others,” Pat pointed out.  
“Horrible battle tactic indeed,” the Captain said. “How sure are you about the others? I have always tried to avoid showing anything.”  
“Besides Thomas and Fanny now, I’m sure Julian also knows. If we try to hide this now, we could constantly have to avoid each other and still be worried about everything we do. A rather dark future. If we are open, it is not a secret they can use against us. And it shouldn’t have to be a secret.”  
“Could I get at least some time to get used to what happened today? So I can consider my actions,” the Captain asked, holding Pat’s hand for a moment. The sensation of the Captain’s thumb moving on the back of his hand made Pat a bit weak in the knees.  
“I would prefer to return to the house and go to my room,” the Captain said.  
Before thye even had taken a single step towards the house, the sound of Fanny and Julian yelling came from the house, followed by a scream from Robin.  
“I’m not yet going there,” both said at the same time. “I don’t think we can bring order now.”

They stayed in that corner of the grounds, a few metres apart and each with their own thoughts. And it took Pat a lot of willpower not to cross those metres and put an arm around the Captain. The subtle signs told him there was so much going on behind the Captain’s closed expression. He had to accept that his own habit of talking about everything didn’t work for the other man and it would push him away if Pat did too much now.  
Could he have done better today?, Pat asked himself. Would there have been a better way to do this? Should he have admitted his feelings first and by not doing that, had he forced the Captain to do something he didn’t want to tell?  
Pat glanced aside and then looked down, as he couldn’t help to smile as the feelings for the Captain rushed through him. He only knew for sure he had done it because he cared about this man.

One soft sigh from the Captain was enough to interrupt Pat’s thoughts. He looked up, but before he could ask anything, the Captain raised his hand to stop him.  
“It seems I have to talk to stop you from talking,” the Captain started. “I have been thinking about what you asked me, but I can’t yet see the future you see. You ask me to be free and on TV they talk about pride, but I can’t be proud of myself,” the Captain said. “Well, not about this, I’m proud about other things, such as serving my country,” he added.  
Pat took a few steps closer to the Captain while he tried to find words for his thoughts.  
“Maybe it could help you for now to see it as neutral. Just something that is part of you as much as the colour of your eyes.” Which were very nice eyes, he couldn’t help to think.  
“Really, you have an answer for everything,” said the Captain, his tone slightly lighter than before. “I will think about it.”

Not much later Mike and Alison arrived at home. The Captain and Pat could hear them getting off their car, followed by Kitty’s voice, who must have been waiting for them. “Alison, you must help. Everyone is angry and has run away.”  
After some time Alison came outside, looking around till she saw the two men. She walked to them, looking rather tired. “Okay, what is going on here? As it seems you two are also involved in this chaos. In the house most have calmed down. So is there anything you need now or can we talk tomorrow? Because I’m tired and hungry after a long day and I just want to sit down and have some food. And apparently Thomas is still in the lake, so I have to talk to him too.” She looked at them. “Sorry, I should perhaps not mention him now.”  
“I think we both should go to our rooms for the night. We can talk tomorrow,” Pat suggested.

Pat had a very restless night. He thought a lot about the Captain, which made him very warm inside. And he knew the Captain had faced his struggle on his own for so long, at least they would have each other now.  
He was sure he could help the Captain with what was holding him back now. And there had to be a way to get the other ghosts to accept them. For him that idea was easy. He had always been positive, looking for everyone’s good sides, to promote peace and good relationship with everyone. And he couldn’t imagine any of his fellow ghosts to be truly bad or that they couldn’t get used to this, even if it might take some time. And time was the one thing they had in abundance.

Quite early in the morning Pat got up and went outside. He was glad he didn’t see or hear any of the other ghosts. When he reached the middle of the grounds he was not surprised to find the Captain there. They smiled at each other and walked together silently. Their hands sometimes brushed against each other, each time startling the Captain a bit. But he didn’t keep more distance between himself and Pat.  
“Captain, how are you?” Pat asked after a while.  
“Yesterday has turned a lot upside down,” the Captain said stiffly.  
“It must have been difficult, but we will make it work together,” Pat tried to reassure him.  
The Captain looked away from him. “That ‘we’ makes it complicated,” he said with pain in his voice.  
“What?” Pat asked shocked. “Your feelings are not for me?” He realised the Captain had never said that yesterday.  
“O God no, my feelings are for you. But this morning I saw this is impossible, we are ghosts after all. We can’t know how long our time here is. A relation between ghosts will only cause more pain if one would move on. Why should we face these difficulties when this waits beyond it,” the Captain said and started to turn around.  
“Please wait,” Pat said. “I find that a very sad thought. Living people are also not certain how long a relationship will be and they still choose it, because love is beautiful. And with the time most of us are already here, we have a likely chance to be both here for longer than living people have time together.”  
He grabbed the Captain’s hand.  
“Captain, I find this scary too. And it will not be easy. But as I said, we have to take control. And I think we should talk with Alison first. She will be an ally, you have seen her friends.” He decided not to tell about the plan he had made with her.  
At least the Captain waited instead of walking away.

Later that morning the two men sat with Alison in the empty kitchen. She looked very tired.  
“I was not happy to come home in this complete chaos that happened between all of you. Mike even though there must have been some fire, before I could explain Mary had caused all the smell of burning as she was so distressed by what happened,” Alison said, folding her hands around her mug of tea.  
“Part of it was a series of arguments between Fanny, Thomas and Julian about issues not related to each other. With Robin just enjoying the chaos and Mary and Kitty being upset each in their own ways, that is the picture I got so far. But what were your roles in this?”

As the Captain stayed silent, Pat tried to make a start.  
“We were only in the house for a short moment. Thomas came to us and made a remark, after which we left the house and stayed outdoors till you found us there.”  
“I would have expected you trying to create peace or order in such a situation.”  
“We had a quite important and personal conversation,” Pat said, looking to the Captain, to see if he was comfortable enough with telling more. Alison took quickly a sip of her tea, to hide her smile.  
“I want to tell you, I’m gay,” the Captain said suddenly, not exactly looking comfortable.  
“That is indeed an important conversation,” Alison said with a smile. “Captain, I hope you can find the freedom in this time that lacked in your time. I would like this house to be a safe place for everyone, so we should look where I can help.”  
“Uh, I have also something to say,” Pat interrupted Alison. “I’m bi.”  
“Oh gosh, sorry Pat for ignoring you,” Alison said and started to blush a bit. “Does that mean the two of you…?” She look from one to the other.  
“Yes,” they both simply said, while their hands touched each other.  
“I’m very happy for you.” Her smile changed into a big grin.

They were quiet for some moments. Pat saw Alison was also not sure how to continue.  
“Yesterday’s events have rushed this, so we haven’t yet had time to think what we want now. Coming out to the others would sound logic, but would be a major step. Concerns about the reactions of the others is one issue,” he explained.  
“Understandable. Please know that I will support you, as I said before. I don’t know what I can do, except explaining. Some might be more willing to listen to me. And I can use again the TV as threat if people are misbehaving.”  
“Thank you, that is a reassuring idea while we think about what we want.”  
“It will only lead to chaos,” the Captain said and looked again as if that was the worst thing possible.  
“I don’t think it is possible to have more chaos in this house than already happens,” Alison sighed.

“And I believe they could be more accepting than we might think now.”  
“Judging him on his remarks, if even Julian doesn’t accept gays, how would it be possible the older ghosts would tolerate it?” the Captain asked.  
“Julian’s remarks are not exactly what I would take as an example. He might be the most recent ghost, but his views…” Pat sighed. “The stereotypes he uses, that is not nice of him.”  
“He is apparently quite open-minded to certain aspects of sexuality, so honestly I would find him very hypocritical if he was narrow-minded when it comes to other people,” Alison said. “It may sound stupid, but I think the way he talks about it, proofs he accepts gay people to a least a certain level. Enough to consider them a part of life you can make jokes about.”  
“When he knows about us, I don’t want to know which stories he wants to tell us.”  
“Please, don’t put that into my mind.” Alison shook her head to get rid of that thought.  
“He is only one ghosts, you can’t have a positive view for every other ghost.”  
“Fanny, Thomas and Julian already know and with the others, I don’t expect major problems with Mary or Kitty. They might not be completely positive, but they are not mean.”  
“Maybe I should leave you alone, so you can talk together. Take your time, this is too important to make a decision in a hurry. You can always talk to me again when you need,” Alison said and left the kitchen.

It took the Captain some time before he could speak again. “My whole life, whole existence, I have learnt to hide my feelings. They wouldn’t understand. Or you never knew if someone would use it against you later. Talking to Alison felt wrong, even though I know she has no issue with this. I don’t want make things worse for both of us. We are in the middle of enemy territory and we can only take the same route out of here. And you are only here because of me.”  
Pat felt worried about the idea the Captain had taken some steps back after showing more confidence earlier, but he didn’t want to give up.  
“We shouldn’t call them our enemies. But would our two-man army be large enough for this mission? We have allied troops, consisting of an excellent one-woman army.”  
Pat thought it was not the best remark he could make, but it did work as the Captain looked a bit less tense.  
“She would be a superpower country, with her atomic bomb of taking away the television.”  
The comparison with war seems to help the Captain to find a new way to look at the situation.  
“As officer I should know it is better to know the position of your opponent,” he said but didn’t continue. They were quiet, Pat was not sure if he should push his arguments again.  
The Captain changed his position and looked at Pat. “We have to make a plan to do this.”  
“Are you sure?” Pat asked surprised.  
“Are you now having doubts?”  
“No, I just want to understand what made you to decide this.”  
“I fought for my country and for the freedom of other people, I shouldn’t be afraid to fight for my own rights even if it is difficult. And I remembered the days we talked about the war and how that felt. Talking can bring you somewhere, I have to admit. I think I should give this other idea of you a chance.”  
Pat couldn’t stop himself, he grabbed the Captain’s hand and gave a small kiss on it. The Captain blushed.  
“Now we need Alison to make our plan of campaign for this mission.”

Pat went looking for Alison so they could talk to her. First when he found her, Kitty was hanging around and it took some time before she left.  
“Alison, uh… we would like to talk with you,” he said nervous.  
“I see. Only I have to finish a few things, so I have my hands free. Say in 15 minutes I will see you.”  
It took her much longer, which was terrible for their nerves.  
“Sorry I’m late. But Robin was interfering wit the lights while Mike was working on a lamp. Tell me what you want.”

The other ghosts were very surprised Alison announced a film night for that evening. As she had been very displeased with all the commotion of the last day, no one expected she would organise any fun activity now.  
She even asked Mary and Kitty to bring Humphrey’s head, who now lay on a side table. Pat and the Captain sat on chairs next to each other, the Captain frozen in his perfect posture, Pat nervously playing with points of his neckerchief. And everyone seems to feel there was something to happen.  
Each time there was nearly an uncomfortable silence, Alison started asking an other ghost some questions on very random subjects.  
“Where are we waiting for, everyone is here. Can’t we start the film,” Julian asked.  
“We have to talk about certain things first. The last few days a lot is going on in Button House and in the world. I don’t want to hide these are uncertain times for Mike and me, as we have no idea what will happen as the disease continues to spread. Most likely we will have to stay at home soon, as that is happening in other countries already. But how we need to get on without our jobs, we have no idea. They are saying the government will have to help people, but everything is very uncertain at this moment. At least one the programs we hoped to get some money for restoring parts of the house has announced they have put their activities on hold. So we can only hope there won’t be extra damage to the house by delaying this repairs.”  
Pat felt guilty for bothering Alison with their issues while this was such a difficult time for her. 

“The other thing is very different, the Captain and Pat want say something to you,” Alison said and made a small hand movement in their direction.  
Both stood up and looked at each other. Pat tried to speak. “Well, we have…”  
“I want to tell you I’m gay,” the Captain continued.  
“And I’m bi. We have discovered our feelings for each other,” Pat finished.

Everyone was silent until Humphrey yelled. “You stupid, don’t do that. It’s the wrong way.” He tumbled from the side table to the ground. Alison jumped on her feet, visible shocked.  
Humphrey was not looking at the Captain and Pat, but to the other side of the room where his body stumbled around and then walked away through the wall again.  
“Sorry, I got distracted,” he apologised when he saw the commotion he had caused. The group laughed nervously.  
At the same time, Kitty was staring at the two men. “Oh, they are in love,” she finally said with a big smile.  
“That is right, Kitty,” Alison confirmed. “And I want you all to remember that. Ideas from your own days may be different, but I want this house to be a safe place for everyone.”  
“Is long ago ghosts had love here, but is very good,” Robin said.

“This is horrible,” Thomas cried.  
“What now,” Alison muttered, while Thomas continued. “Now they will be everywhere. First Julian who has to show his ideas about love at all times without respect for the feelings of others. Then dear Alison and her husband showing their affection. And now another pair, leaving no place in this house for those who want to work on their arts.”  
“Thomas! I told you before, a gentleman does not behave in such way,” Fanny replied immediately. Thomas looked at her before he turned around and fled away.

“Didn’t see that coming from you, Pat,” Julian said. “Well, each to their own. The Captain is not a surprise. Although it reminds me of that time when I…,” he continued.  
“Julian, not now,” Alison interrupted him. “This has been quite some information for everyone. We can talk about it later again. You also can ask me question if you want to know something. But for now, I think it is time for the film.” She called to Mike that he could come in to join watching the film.

Alison had selected an old slapstick film, as safe choice for this moment. And it postponed the moment Pat was worried about, the start of the new reality created by their announcement. Soon they would really learn what their fellow ghosts would think of it. He hoped he was right, as he didn’t want to disappoint the Captain. He saw both Fanny and Julian looking at them a few times during the film. He tried to ignore it and tried to focus only on the film, but several times he was also looking around to the others.  
Robin was really enjoying the film and Pat thought this film might not have been such a safe choice. He suspected Robin’s pranks would get influenced by the slapstick.

The end of the film created a strange moment where nobody seems to know what to do. Mike was the first to get up, switched the TV off and left to bring the mugs back to the kitchen. “Good luck,” he whispered to Alison.  
Fanny was the next to rise, stating it was late enough. She was soon followed by Mary and Kitty. Robin seems to have forgotten there was anything else than the film he just saw. He walked away re-enacting moments from the film.  
Julian was looking rather smug and Pat didn’t want to know what he was thinking, so he got up and walked to Alison. “Thank you Alison, for helping us, while you’re so busy.”  
She smiled. “This is important. Sorry it went a bit chaotic.”  
“Is that anything new here?”  
She shook here head. “Have a good night.”  
Pat turned around to the Captain, who sat rather frozen on his chair. “Captain, I suppose you will make your evening patrol?” The Captain got up fast and marched out of the room, Pat hurried to follow him.  
“Have a lovely time together,” Julian called overly friendly. Pat winced as he saw the Captain had heard it too.

Outside they stood next to each other.  
“How do you feel,” he asked the Captain.  
“It has happened. Both relieved and unsure, I would say. And you?”  
“I don’t know what I had expected, but not this,” Pat said while they start walking. “For Thomas the main issue so far is just the idea others have found love while he hasn’t.”  
“And Julian is still Julian,” the Captain agreed. “I’m not sure about Kitty, she responded friendly, as usual, but…”  
“Yes, she can be very naive sometimes, but she listens to Alison. So I hope Alison can help her if needed. And Robin seems okay with this. Maybe not surprisingly, he is around for so long. For him all those social constructs have changed as much as the weather has changed.”  
“Fanny…”  
“I have no idea. That is the second time she scolds Thomas for his behaviour. But what she thinks herself, we will have to wait and see.”

At their usual turning point, they stood for a while. Pat took the Captain’s hand. “May I kiss you, if you would like that?” The Captain only nodded. Softly their lips met and Pat felt very happy. The Captain seems less comfortable with it, so Pat ended the kiss sooner than he would have liked.  
“I’m not used to this,” the Captain simply said.  
“Don’t worry, we will have enough time to get used to it.”  
Back at the house the Captain seems to hesitate to say something, so Pat waited. “A good night to you,” the Captain finally said. “Sleep well and till tomorrow,” Pat replied with a smile. That smile didn’t leave his face while he walked up the stairs to his room. He knew it was all very early, but he felt quite sure everything would turn out well.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual the Captain was earlier outside than him and Pat just stood there for a few moments to admire how the Captain looked in the early morning light.  
“Good morning,” Pat said cheerful. The Captain turned around and returned the greeting smiling.  
When they were some distance from the house Pat tried to take the Captain’s hand, but the Captain immediately stopped. “I can’t march if you are grabbing my hand,” he pointed out. “Sorry, I just wanted…,” Pat started. “Do you have to march always, can’t we just walk?”  
“I am on patrol, it is my duty to do that correctly.”  
Silently they continued the patrol. When they got near the house Pat saw the Captain getting more tense, which wasn’t improved when they saw Robin in front of them. Robin didn’t seem to notice the Captain and Pat were even there. He muttered something about a bear and made a big arm movement before getting back in the house.  
“So, what are the plans for today,” Pat asked the Captain. The Captain stayed silent.  
“I believe there is one of you tank documentaries on the schedule?” Pat asked again.  
“Yes, the schedule. The documentary,” the Captain, looking a bit better after that thought.  
“It is a perfectly normal thing to do. I think I can hear Alison in the kitchen, shall we go there?” Pat suggested.

It the kitchen both Mike and Kitty tried to talk with Alison at the same time, who tried to stay calm. When Kitty saw the two men walking through the door, she stopped talking and stared at them with big eyes. Alison was at first unaware why Kitty had stopped talking and continued her discussion with Mike. But she realised there must be something and turned around.  
“Oh, it’s you. Good morning,” she said.  
“I’m starting with that list,” Mike said and left the kitchen, understanding Alison would be busy with the ghosts.  
“Kitty, why don’t you go to do something else and then you can keep me company when I’m painting in the afternoon” Alison suggested and Kitty left also.  
“So, how are you,” Alison asked the two men.  
“I’m fine, although I might need some time to process the events of the last two days,” Pat said cheerful.  
“Yes, it will need some time,” the Captain agreed.  
“I’m busy in the house today, but if anything goes wrong, please come to me,” Alison told them, not waiting for an answer as Mike yelled he needed her help to lift something.

The living room was empty when it was time for their documentary. Pat sat down on his usual spot on the sofa, but the Captain sat more to the side, leaving more space between them than they had done so far.  
Halfway through the show, Fanny walked in the room. “I don’t like that,” said Fanny to herself. Pat saw in the corner of his eye the Captain was frozen again. “Such a noise, I don’t understand why they like those machines.” She left the room.  
When the documentary had ended, Pat wondered what they could do next.  
“Kitty, I said you could keep me company when I was painting. Now the painting is done for today and I want to spend my time with Mike. So what are your plans for the evening?,” Alison talked to Kitty in the hall.  
“I will watch the TV with Fanny this evening.”  
“You have that Jane Austen film on the schedule? I thought Thomas also wanted to see that?”  
“Yes, but he is always complaining the details are not right. I think the films are fun and romantic even if they’re not right. And he is so dramatic about everything these days, so I don’t think wrong details will go well with him.” She walked into the living room and saw the two men on the sofa.  
“Hello Pat. Good afternoon Captain,” she said a bit shy compared to her usual manner.  
A moment later, Julian and Robin walked in to the room to play a game of chess. “The living room is already in use, I don’t think we should interrupt them,” Julian said when he saw Pat and the Captain.  
Pat saw the Captain looking very uncomfortable with all the ghosts coming to the living room.  
“Captain, shall we go outside,” Pat suggested. The Captain looked relieved he could get away from the living room.

Once outside they automatically started walking their usual route. At first the Captain kept a rather high marching pace, but he slowly reduced it to a pace more suitable for a leisure stroll.  
Pat looked at the Captain. “I find it hard too, the tension. We must not forget this is not only about us. Any relationship between two ghosts would have led to some strange situations. Julian would use any relationship as opportunity to bring up his stories and make his remarks.”  
He hoped it would help the Captain to be more himself, but it didn’t seem to make a difference, so he decided to try something different.  
“Captain, if there is something else, please tell me. As we concluded yesterday, talking can help.”  
The Captain stayed silent for some time before he finally spoke. “There is a memory from the war that comes back.”  
Pat put his hand on the Captain’s arm. “That must be hard, especially at this moment.”  
“It was a situation where an error was made on our side, so we knew the Germans knew our position. There were hardly any actions we could take, expect waiting what the enemy would do and hoping our reenforcement would arrive in time. Which they did, so it ended not as bad as it could have been. But that feeling of being not in control while the other side knows your position.” He shook his head.  
Pat moved his arm around the Captain.  
“I see why it makes this moment difficult. I wish I could help you now.”  
The Captain put his arm around Pat and pulled Pat against him. They stood quietly for some time till Pat felt slowly some tension leaving the Captain.  
“You’re doing that,” the Captain whispered.  
As they weren’t interested in the film, they decided to stay outside. It was mostly Pat talking about things he saw around them that reminded him of scouts activities. And after the patrol, they kissed again, already a bit more comfortable for both than the first one.

Monday morning, at the end of their patrol, they saw Mike and Alison leaving for work. Pat saw the Captain’s shoulders drop a bit for a moment.  
“We are on our own now. A schedule, we must have that,” he said more to himself than to Pat.  
“It is food club today, so that is at least one activity. I should be there early, to be well prepared for the meeting.” Pat started walking towards the house, but the Captain didn’t follow him.  
“Are you not coming?”  
“No, I’m not going to sit there waiting till your food club starts. I prefer to have some time on my own until then.”  
Pat watched him walking away. He let it happen, feeling he had pushed the Captain’s boundaries enough these days. It felt wrong to walk alone towards the house, he wanted to be together with the Captain.  
Had he really expected the Captain would do a ‘Keep calm and carry on’ with the stiff upper lip they all knew, he asked himself. As the Captain was so often the one to make plans and leading others in those plans, maybe Pat had expected more action from him. Although avoiding and ignoring anything around him about being gay had been the Captain’s plan so far, so could Pat really judge him for not changing that in two days? He was also uncertain about so many things and the Captain’s wish for structure, organisation and order had always been stronger than his own need for that.

The living room was empty and Pat sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for the other ghosts to arrive. First Fanny walked through the wall near him. She remained silent and left the room other side Was it his imagination, or was she looking more cross that usual? He told himself he shouldn’t look negatively at everything.  
Next he heard Julian’s voice. He wasn’t sure to whom Julian was talking, but it was one of his stories, one that involved multiple men.  
Robin also walked through the room without saying a word, although that felt more normal as Robin was of course not the most talkative person. But it didn’t help Pat with feeling lonely in this confusing moment. He just wanted more of the happy days he had with the Captain so recently and now he sat here, worrying about things. 

“Good morning Pat,” Kitty said cheerfully and sat down on the sofa. “I have been dreaming of the beautiful dress in yesterday’s film.” She started to describe the dress. Pat couldn’t follow all the details, but he was glad to listen to her friendly voice and her enthusiasm.  
“Do you also dream of things,” Kitty asked him.  
“Yes, I do dream,” Pat said, not sure if he should say more.  
“I wish we could make dreams come true, but that is not possible as ghosts,” she sighed.  
“Some dreams still can become true, if we are kind to each other, it makes things better,” he said.  
“That would be lovely. I think I should do that.”  
“You are already doing that, you have made my day better.”  
She happily walked away.

As apparently none of the other ghosts, including the Captain, was coming for food club, Pat decided to no longer wait for them. He also couldn’t remember if there even had been any of them who had suggested a type of food to discuss today.  
Pat found the Captain standing in the hall and was immediately worried his war memories had come back again.  
“Are you alright, Captain?”  
“I’m perfectly fine,” the Captain said stiffly.  
“Well, you know, if there is something, we can talk.”  
“I’m not some child you need to check upon,” the Captain said while they walked outside.  
“Sorry Captain. But we have had a few strange days and after what you told me yesterday, I just got a bit worried when I say you standing there.”  
“If you really want to know, I was restraining myself from not punching Thomas in the nose.”  
“Thomas? You saw him?” Pat realised he hadn’t seen Thomas since he had run away Saturday evening.  
“I heard him upstairs.”  
“I can’t agree with using violence, but I can’t disagree with not liking him now. It shouldn’t have gone this way, but on our own terms.”  
“Taking control the way we are trying now, is an emergency plan only,” the Captain agreed.  
“We are not unfamiliar with things not going to plan,” Pat said and he couldn’t help touching his arrow.  
“As I know from the battlefield, we have to act upon what is actually happening, not what we expected or wanted to happen.”  
Pat took the Captain’s hand. “And we are going to make it good for us.” He gave the Captain a quick peck on the lips.

The next day the Captain followed Pat to the living room. He wasn’t the only one. When the other ghosts, expect Thomas, were also there, Pat stood upon and looked around.  
“Well it is Tuesday, so it is talk day,” he said a bit nervous. “Who wants to do a talk?”  
As usual Julian suggested he could do his election speech, which made every other ghost groan. Pat saw not a way to get out of it, as he couldn’t think of any subject he could do a talk about at this moment.  
“I want to talk about etiquette,” Fanny said unexpected. “For today I want to keep it to table etiquette,” she continued. Pat gave a small sigh of relief.  
Of course, she had done similar talks before, but it started as a better plan than listening to Julian’s speech.  
During her detailed explanation of the differences between certain serving spoons, Pat wondered if this talk maybe defeated the purpose of the activities by this being more boring than having no activity at all.  
“I assume this was your rehearsal to give this talk to Alison later,” Julian asked afterwards, the only one responding, so Pat ended the meeting by politely thanking Fanny for her speech.  
When the Captain and Pat left to room to go outside again, Pat felt they had made a step forward in normalising the situation.

That evening they watched the news with Mike and Alison. Pat was shocked how much the world could change in the few days he hadn’t followed the news. The grave looks on Mike and Alison’s faces told him enough how serious it was for them.  
When a comparison was made with the Spanish flu, the Captain’s expression changed. Pat realised that had been of course in the Captain’s lifetime.

During the next war documentary there was an emotional moment for the Captain, so Pat took his hand as he had recently more often, but the Captain pulled his hand back this time.  
After the documentary Pat tried to point out to the Captain that it would be a perfectly normal thing to do.  
“This is the first time I have to think about romantic behaviour in public. And I tried to think what I would find acceptable from any other couple. But that is not helpful, as the ideas from my time are different from yours or these days,” the Captain replied.  
“That might indeed be a difference between us. I lived through the sixties and seventies when all those ideas rapidly changed from what it had been in your days.”  
“There was a newspaper in the house recently with an article where they talked about the early days of the gay rights movement, 50 years ago. I was already here for 25 years at that time, for some perspective on changing times.”  
“So, you saw the newspapers?”  
“You knew about those?,” the Captain asked.  
Pat blushed and explained that it had been his plan together with Alison. “But I was not sure how much you had read them. Did it help?”  
“When I understood it was intentionally, at first it made it worse, knowing I had not been hiding my feelings enough. Then I decided she tried to support, which gave some comfort. And some of the articles were interesting.”

Alison tried also to help them by using a part of her evening to answer some questions of the other ghosts, but found it sometime rather difficult to understand the origins of their historical views. Or less historical, when she tried to explain Julian he shouldn’t use certain stereotypes in his remarks. Otherwise Pat felt Julian was indeed quite accepting the situation and saw it only as reason to tell more of his own stories, completely ignoring nobody wanted to hear those, as he had always ignored that.  
“Thank you, Alison, for doing this while you have so much on your mind,” Pat thanked her afterwards.  
“It feels better to have done something positive between all the worrying about the current situation,” she said.  
“I really wish I could do something in return for you.”  
“If you all take care of yourselves, it helps me.”

“Kitty, I saw thems holding hands,” Mary whispered loud, apparently unaware Pat was nearby.  
“Of course they are holding hands, they are in love,” Kitty answered. “It’s so romantic. I wish could have someone to do that.”  
Pat smiled, he liked that Kitty was the first to show actual support. And he knew others wouldn’t take it serious as she could be so naive, but he knew she wasn’t stupid.

One evening Mike and Alison didn’t come back home from work at the time the ghosts expected them. First it was only a minor disappointment as they couldn’t watch the game show several of them liked. The longer Mike and Alison stayed away, the ghosts became more restless and in the end they all gathered in the living room.  
“Could easily have been an accident with that car of them,” Julian remarked.  
Pat sighed. “Don’t say that, we don’t know what is going on. And their car is safe.”  
“It is a small car and French, those are never safe. They should have a large car from a decent brand, like I had.”  
“It is a modern car, those must be very safe compared to our days,” Pat hoped to stop this discussion before the other ghosts caught on, but it was too late.  
“Dear Alison, terrible wounded or worse somewhere along the road, my poor heart,” Thomas started. “But what if she would become a ghost?”  
“Then I could talk with Alison all the time,” Kitty said.  
“Thomas, Kitty, not everyone becomes a ghost and even if they would, we wouldn’t know, as they would be at that other place, unable to come here,” Fanny pointed out. Thomas looked rather disappointed after that thought.  
“Attention,” the Captain commanded. The others became quiet and looked at him.  
“Stop spreading rumours. This a complete lack of discipline. No, we must do this in an organised manner. Which skills can we use?”  
“We would need information,” Pat started.  
“Mike left the laptop on the table this morning, but he left a pen over the power button, which would require extra effort to move,” Julian suggested.  
Which he most likely already had tried today, Pat thought.  
“Julian, you go to the laptop,” the Captain decided. “And with my leadership the others will make an other plan.”  
“Wheels… car… coming,” Robin interrupted the Captain.

“Oh, no,” Alison sighed when she saw their house.  
“Have we forgotten something,” Mike asked her.  
“No, the ghosts are all waiting in front of the house. I don’t want to know what issue they have this time. Why does these things always happen at the worst moments? As if life is not difficult enough for everyone at the moment, I have to deal with them again,” she said frustrated.  
“I will take care of the groceries and make some food. Good luck,” Mike said when they parked the car. Alison took a deep breath before opening the car door. All ghosts started talking.  
“You are safe.” “Are you alright?” Several other things she heard at the same time and although rather confused, she understood the ghosts were worried about her?  
She looked around and turned to Pat, expecting as usual he was the best option for a sensible answer. “What is going on?”  
“As you were late, some got a bit worried,” he said slightly embarrassed.  
“Really, a bit worried only?” She shook her head, but couldn’t help to smile at the same time.  
“We’re late because had to buy extra groceries. From now on everyone has to stay home as such as possible due to the disease.”

Pat was secretly glad that the whole commotion had happened, as he felt it had ended some of the tension between the ghosts, now they had been one group again. And the Captain had seen the others still listened to him. (only as far they had done before, to be honest.)  
Not that everything was perfect, but at least is was not as uncomfortable to see the others. And the two of them preferred still to go outside together, partly because it was very noisy in the house. Mike and Alison tried to work on the house, Kitty wanted to talk with Alison all the time. And the other ghosts came with stories of horrible diseases in their time, which Alison had again to explain the current situation was different.

“Julian, keep your mouth shut, you’re worse than the program,” Alison said. Pat was more and more regretting his decision to watch this program on 70’s music. It was a cheaply made program and Julian’s extra commentary made it worse. He was thinking how much better it would be to spend this moment with the Captain, but it felt rude to leave.  
“That is enough, I’m switching this off. Or do you want to see more Pat,” she asked after the next remark from Julian. Pat shook his head and got up. He hurried through the house, looking for the Captain. Just when he found him, Fanny appeared unexpected. He looked for a way to get away from her without looking rude, but didn’t see a polite way.  
“Please, wait a moment, Captain, Pat,” Fanny said stiffly. “I want to speak to you.”  
He felt frozen while waiting for her to speak, not knowing what to expect.  
“We have been avoiding each other these days. I find this difficult, but I have learnt some things recently. I was brought up in a time it was considered unnaturally if anything was said about it at all. And at some point it made me more angry what he had done because it was unnaturally. But now I know more that this is natural and that I never could have given him what he was looking for. And what he did, it was not only caused by these feelings. More men had their ‘adventures’ of some kind. My cousin, her husband betrayed her with several other women.” She shook her head and looked very disapproving with the last bit.  
“It isn’t proper etiquette to let get one’s emotions in the way of good manners,” she finished her talk.  
‘Thank you Fanny,” the Captain said. “Also for your actions towards Thomas.”  
“A good evening for both of you,” she said and walked away. After a few steps she turned around and saw the two men hand in hand. “I still have opinions about acceptable displays of affection in public,” she said with lighter tone and continued her way.  
“We will remember that,” the Captain said to Pat. “And she tries.”  
Pat nodded.

Outdoors, the sky was full of stars as it was new moon and without any clouds. Halfway through their round of the grounds Pat found the perfect place to sit down. “Shall we sit here and watch the stars,” he suggested. After a few minutes looking up his neck started to hurt. “I think I will lay back for a better view.” The Captain followed his example. “That is better,” Pat said softly after a few moments.  
“Your neck was bothering you?”  
“Yes, the arrow makes that position a bit worse than for most people.”  
As they had both a good knowledge of the stars, it took some time before they had discussed every detail they knew of the constellations visible that night. After that they lay quietly staring at the stars, till the Captain rolled on his side, looking at Pat.  
“I don’t think we will offend Fanny here,” he said with a soft look that made Pat feel weak inside. Then the Captain bent his head towards Pat, awkwardly avoiding the arrow, till their lips met.  
When the Captain finally rolled back to his back, Pat felt as breathless as a ghost could be.  
“Next time we should try it from the other side, as you are not symmetrical,” the Captain said after a while. Pat didn’t know what made him happier, the idea the Captain got comfortable with kissing or his attention to detail while thinking about the next kiss. He decided to say nothing of the Captain’s stick poking at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly most people at Button House got more used to the new situation. The ghosts got used to again having Alison and Mike in the house the whole day. Mike and Alison got a bit used to all the restrictions due to the pandemic and to being back working on the house full time. And they decided there were at least some advantages of living here compared to the tiny flat they had lived before. They put two garden chairs in front of the house and with good weather sat there with they lunch or some coffee or tea.  
Pat got used to being surprised by the Captain. He saw the proof that indeed the Captain had made a plan, he acted on his plan, also if that plan was kissing Pat. Although it nearly only happened when they were outdoors, in the house they were not going that far. As the Captain said again, it was as much about what he found acceptable for any couple, as it had to do with being open about their relationship.  
There were still many moments they were struggling with thoughts and views from the past, especially the Captain. Talking about those thoughts wasn’t always easy, but they tried.

True to his word the Captain made sure to be careful on which side of Pat he was when doing anything, whether it was kissing or sitting close together, as the arrow made indeed a difference. When they were watching films or series together others, more often the sofa was their place than it was equally rotated between the ghosts. Pat started to lean against the Captain’s side and the Captain’s arm moved sometimes behind Pat’s back.  
Only when watching any military documentaries he didn’t want Pat too close and kept his perfect straight posture. The Captain explained it felt disrespectful if he didn’t pay the right attention, but Pat thought it was more complicated. He didn’t say anything as he felt it was to early to ask directly about the Captain’s past.

After the disappointment of the last few group activities, Pat had decided to no longer organise them. He felt with everything going on in the house, there wasn’t much boredom left. And when Alison saw the list of educational TV programs that were repeated for the homeschooling children, she suggested it as activity, only to learn that most didn’t work for the ghosts. The science programs suggested small experiments the ghosts couldn’t do and most used too many modern references for the ghosts to easily follow it. Mary had a tendency to mix up the subjects and asked Alison some very confusing questions about flowers and the flu. And Robin liked one about the moon landings.

“Mary, these days there are even vicars who are openly gay themselves, you shouldn’t worry about the church or the devil,” Alison tried to explain in an other round of answering questions.  
“That is perhaps a bit…,” Mike started talking.  
“Mike! I was talking, please don’t interrupt me.”  
Knowing he was clearly missing something with only hearing his wife’s side of the conversation, he left the room.  
Later when they were alone Alison gave Mike a hug. “Sorry about that, but the last thing I needed was you telling churches and LGBT-rights are still very complicated while I was trying to explain a centuries old ghost there is nothing wrong with gay people. And you know it wasn’t a lie, only not the complete story.”  
“I understand. It is sometimes very hard to follow what is going on with only hearing you. But is it still a big issue?”  
“Things are improving, but I’m afraid it is the nature of ghosts they don’t change easily. So I consider it a major step she even asked.”  
“Did you see that article Rob shared on twitter? A friend of them worked on a series for the radio with stories of the history of gay rights. Seems to me it is the generation of those two here.” Mike showed the link to Alison.  
“I think it is more Pat’s generation than the Captain’s, but it could be interesting for them.”

The Captain hesitated when Alison told them of the radio program.  
“I can put the laptop somewhere quiet, you don’t have to listen in living room. And it will be available for at least several weeks, so you can decide later,” she suggested.  
“I think that would be nice, I would at least like to hear it. Hearing from an other point of view about the things I saw happen sounds interesting,” Pat said with his usual enthusiasm.  
“My room has two chairs, we can sit there,” the Captain said, turned around and walked in the direction of his room. With that it was decided.  
“I will get the laptop,” Alison said to Pat.  
“Are you sure, you don’t have to do this because I want it,” Pat asked while they walked to the Captain’s room. “Really, you don’t have to.”  
“I can decide for myself, thank you. No, I assume this can be a good way to get some insights in the changes between my time and today.”  
In the Captain’s room Pat looked around. Compared with his room, you could nearly forget this room also needed repairs. The bed looked nice and comfortable, he imagined the Captain laying on it at night. He looked away before the Captain saw him blushing.  
“You can take the armchair,” the Captain gestured to the corner. “Alison will need to move the desk chair for me.”  
Pat felt nervous when Alison walked in the room and put the laptop on the desk. What memories would be brought back?  
Alison pulled the desk chair back so the Captain could sit and started the program. She waited till the introduction had started to check the volume before she left the room. The stories of several people were in the program, this episode exploring the moments they decided to become active in the gay rights movement.  
After it had finished they were both silent, each reflection on their own lives.  
Pat was the first to look up. “That has given me indeed a different perspective on my time. Some many things I could have known, but didn’t know then. I might have been so unfriendly to people due to my ignorance.”  
The Captain didn’t seem to hear Pat. “Their comments on the act of 1967, they might be right it was still very restrictive. But just the idea not everything was illegal, they shouldn’t ignore that was a difference.”  
“I can’t imagine how it must have felt in your time.”

They were early for that night’s series, so they saw a bit of the previous program that ended with a lavish birthday party for a child. The ghosts were all surprised by the scale and Fanny wanted to know from Alison if all children were so spoilt these days. Pat shook his head when he saw the scene.  
“To think, on my twelfth birthday I got a bike. Not even a new one, but it was the best present I could imagine. What was your best birthday?” he asked the Captain.  
“I think also my twelfth birthday. I had seen two books in the window of the bookshop and I only dared to hope to get one. But I got them both, the first on the Napoleonic Wars and and the other about science.”

After the series, the Captain and Pat went outside as usual, the Captain clearly thinking about something.  
“I was thinking about that scene where they change to using first names as they relationship develops and also what you said once, that we are equals. You calling me Captain doesn’t fit that. So, if you would like, you could call me Cap. More like a name.”  
“That sounds also good… Cap,” Pat smiled. “But I will never forget a rank belongs to that uniform.” He blushed. “You look handsome in your uniform.”  
Now it was time for Cap to blush.  
“I might not exactly look what you dreamed of,” Pat continued.  
“It would not have been my first choice of uniform, but at least I can say I found a partner in uniform. The most important part is I found you,” Cap said, followed by a kiss.  
Pat also realised the other man had chosen to use a nickname and not to tell the name that must have been once his name.

“Do not sit in the middle Mary, or Cap and Pat can’t sit together,” Kitty pointed out and Mary moved to one side of the sofa. Pat smiled as they walked in to the living room. At any gathering of the ghosts these days, Kitty tried to make sure Pat and the Cap could be next to each other, even when they didn’t feel the need themselves. Cap was not too happy Kitty was sometimes also calling him Cap, after she heard Pat doing that, but he tried to follow Pat’s view that Kitty meant it well. Everyone else still called him Captain.  
Most of the time Pat was however glad he could sit next to Cap. Leaning against Cap and with Cap’s arm around him was a very good way to watch a film.  
After the film, Cap was not exactly his reserved and calm self. He took the longest route for the patrol and there was clearly something he was thinking about, but he didn’t say a word. Pat was wondering if he had missed anything during the film, which he had really enjoyed. Finally Cap spoke when they return at the house. “I wanted to ask… would you like… my room tonight.”  
Pat smiled, “I would like that.”

They sat down on the bed, Cap lay one hand on the Pat’s face. The way Cap looked at him, gave Pat some butterflies. Slowly they moved till their lips met. After the long kiss, Pat realised Cap had been using two hands. He looked at Cap and saw the stick between his upper arm arm and body. Cap noticed Pat looking.  
“Sorry, I was wondering what you did with your stick, as you used two hands.”  
Cap took the stick and returned it to the more usual position on his lap. “I have to leave it somewhere,” he said a bit uncomfortable.  
“It is strange, you can move it around, but it has to be somewhere. How does that work? It is so different from my arrow.”  
“It has always contact with my body. Feels like a magnet I would describe it. And holding it with one or both hands feels the most natural. Putting it at a different place requires some intentional action.”  
“Good to know, it is such a different idea for me.”  
“But your glasses seem to slip down a bit? I see you sometimes pushing them back.”  
Pat thought for a moment. “Part of that is just a habit, but you’re right. Although it is only a tiny bit they move.”  
Cap shook his head. “I wanted to be romantic, but now we are talking about the oddities of being ghosts.”  
“Well, it feels somehow intimate. It is not something that we discuss often with other ghosts. And we have to learn each other’s quirks.” He have Cap a small kiss.  
“You are worried about something?”  
“I have been thinking about what would be possible for me. Sometimes it’s such a frustrating idea, I can walk through walls, but I can’t lay on my side. And laying on my stomach without turning my head to the side is also not that great. If only the arrow could poke trough the surface I’m laying on. And I was wondering about clothing.” Pat blushed a bit with the last part.  
“Clothing we can discover later, for now I just want to have you near me. Shall we try what is possible?”

After a trying it in a few ways, they figured out a way they could comfortably face each other. Pat could lay on his right side, with his arm and Cap’s left arm in a position to support his head and keep the arrow free. With Cap holding his stick in his left hand, they had each a free hand. Slowly their hands moved over the body of the other. For a short moment Pat thought how much he had forgotten how good it felt to be so close to someone you loved, then he returned his attention to Cap. The soft way Cap touched his face, gave Pat a feeling he could only express by a passionate kiss, more intense than they had done before.

At some point they must have felt asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, it was light. He felt Cap’s hand on his hip and that made him smile. His tiny movements woke up Cap. After a kiss, they carefully moved till they sat next to each other on the bed.  
“It is good ghosts don’t get sleeping limbs,” Pat remarked, stretching his arm. Cap didn’t answer. He had a rather strange expression.  
“What is wrong, Cap?”  
“Nothing is wrong, I’m very happy,” Cap said and tried to look happier. Pat just waited for Cap to speak again.  
“It is the first time I could just enjoy being so close to a man I liked without fear about what could happen.”  
“That is a very sad thought about your past, but I’m glad at least it has happened now.” He decided it was still not the right time yet to ask what had happened in Cap’s past.

A few days later Pat woke up very early in the morning due to a short but rather uncomfortable sensation on his leg. There was a lot of noise from the wind as the weather had turned into storm during the night. While he lay thinking what it could have been, it happened again. Now he was aware something small had fallen up him. He looked up to discover there was a small leak above his bed. He moved a bit away from the spot and tried to sleep, but couldn’t, so he went downstairs far earlier than normal.  
He poked his head very carefully through the door, just enough to see Cap was not outside. In the hall he waited till Cap came.  
“Not that great weather today,” Pat greeted him. Cap was even more careful when he looked through the door. “Indoor patrol, east side first,” he decided. While they went through the house, Pat mentioned his experience of that morning.

In the living room Humphrey called them. He was lying in a corner of the room.  
“Keeping it in the house today? You haven’t seen my body elsewhere in the house?” he asked.  
“We haven’t seen him,” Pat replied.  
“Well, then I can wait a long time if that idiot is outside with this weather. Thank you anyway, I’m going to find a better place to wait.” He pushed himself so he tumbled through the wall, before Pat could ask if they could do anything for him. At the same time, Cap looked as he was remembered of something he didn’t like.  
“What are you thinking,” Pat asked and sat down on the sofa.  
“Nothing important,” Cap said. Pat looked at him, waiting for Cap to continue.  
“Well, his remark reminded me of a silly mistake I made once, really nothing important.” He sat down next to Pat.  
“It was something during the war I assume,” Pat asked.  
“No, a few years after that, it happened here. I went outside for my evening patrol in a storm.” He looked embarrassed. “The wind got hold of me and I spent the whole night against a tree that was back then on the border where we ghosts can go. Only when the wind decreased I was able to move again. So, very silly of me to forget to take in account the fact I’m a ghost.”  
Even though Cap try to keep it light, Pat knew it was a big deal for Cap to tell something that must have been so embarrassing for him. 

Later that morning Pat went with Alison and Mike to the attic to look at the roof. They were not happy to hear there was another issue with the house. When Mike bumped against Pat’s bed it fell apart. “I will throw that out later, after I have patched that spot. It seems to be only a small spot,” Mike said.  
“Sorry Pat, I will look if I can find something else for you to sleep on,” Alison said. “Or perhaps a better place to stay?”  
“You mean one of the ghosts has this as their room? That is terrible.” Mike looked at the bad conditions.  
“It is not that bad, being a ghost means the bed was usable. Just put the mattress on the floor,” said Pat. Alison shook her head. “Pat, I don’t think you should have this as your place.”  
“And it is no longer needed.” Cap marched in the tiny room. “You can move in with me, Pat. Enough space in my room for the two of us.”  
Alison watched the two men walking away together and was looking quite happy. “I want to know what is going on,” Mike whispered. “No need to whisper, they have left the room. The Captain has asked Pat to move to his room, so we don’t need to find a solution for Pat.” “That is good. But there is more?” “Just the idea they are comfortable to do that makes me happy. This whole thing is sometimes so difficult, the house alone is a huge task and I have to deal with the ghosts and all their issues, but this gives me energy to go on.”

That night they lay next to each other on the bed. “Strange idea I moved away from the place that was my place for over 35 years, without any object moved. There was not even some picture on the wall I could have asked Alison to move.”  
Cap seemed a bit absent with his thoughts.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“I have forsaken my duty by not noticing the condition of the attic during my patrols.”  
“I have never seen you up there.”  
“It was not the place I expected to be the weakness of our defences.” They were silent again. “That was not true, I have been avoiding the attic for a long time. I didn’t want to risk to be seen there with you.”  
“How long have you… had feelings for me? As we have been here quite some time both.”  
“Not immediately. The arrival of a new ghost is difficult for everyone. And I saw your friendliness as a weakness. Next Julian came. As we both thought about leadership, there was a certain idea he could be a kind of a friend. I never have had any feelings for him,” he hurried to say. “Especially after seeing more and more of his lack of morals. But it kept me busy for a while. Slowly I started to see that your friendliness could also be good, as people wanted to do things for you. But for a long time, I was afraid to think my feelings for you were only because there was no-one else. Only when Alison and Mike arrived and I saw I could believe there might be a day things could be different for me, I was sure my feelings for you were true.”  
Pat rolled to his side, leaning on his arm, to kiss Cap.  
The first nights their small movements easily woke up the other, but after a few nights Pat slept better than he had ever done as ghost.  
He only found it frustrating that there was a certain lack of spontaneity as he had always to think about his position and had to discuss plans if one of them wanted to changes positions. But the fact they didn’t get sleeping limbs was ideal for spooning. And the comfort of Cap’s arms around him made him feel very secure. He had always been busy caring for others, his family, the scouts and later the ghosts, but he had to admit it felt very good to have someone taking care of him.


	6. Chapter 6

For two people who used to be so involved with the other ghosts, Cap and Pat managed quite often to separate themselves from the others. Not only they wanted just to be together, there were many things to talk about without the other ghosts present. It was also a way to avoid conflicts between their views how the others should behave and which action should be taken if the others didn’t behave.

They liked to sit on the two chairs in front of the house as long Mike and Alison didn’t have their break there. After the second episode of the radio program, Pat finally asked Cap some questions.  
“When did you become aware of your feelings?”  
“Near the end of my school time. There was a book with some poems going around the students, followed by the rumour it was a man writing about love for a man. Most other students were just laughing about it. For me, it was different.” He frowned. “Only it didn’t take long before I saw the impossible situation. Not much later the teachers found the book and were far more strict in their punishment than with any other book we weren’t supposed to have.”  
He was quiet for some time and Pat waited if Cap wanted to tell more.  
“There was one close friend, I became very aware of him from that moment. And I knew he had read the poems too, so there was a period I tried to figure out if I could make some small hint referring to the poems. But at the same time a secret of one of our other friends was revealed. The secret was completely unrelated to mine, but it ended our group of friends, as it was not clear who had done it. I saw what could happen if a secret got out and knew mine would be worse.

“You choose the army, a place were it must have been even a bigger risk if anyone would know about you.”  
“When I made that decision, I thought it would work for me if I was in a situation I couldn’t even think about giving in to any temptation. At some times it was difficult to be near so many men. Other moments it felt so good to be around so many men. And I could buried my feelings under one very rational thought. In the army, you can’t have favourites. If there is one man you want to spare, you are risking all your men. Whether it is for friendship, relatives or any other feeling, those should be avoided at all times.” Cap changed his position, looking intense to the point of this stick.  
“Relationships were a source of problems. There is that ideal of a soldier with a sweetheart at home he can write letters to. But when they had an evening off and were allowed to good to the town to see a film or go dancing, they met women. During the war some were the women of the women’s branches, on their night off. Those were hardly an issue, they were nearly all very disciplined. Women in the armed forces on that scale were a very new phenomena and they took their roles very serious.  
But with the local women, more flirting happened. At that led sometimes to men jealous of each other and other issues. I saw enough of that to think relationships and the army were just an impractical combination and didn’t have to think about the illegal nature of my feelings.”

“It’s a disgrace,” Thomas complained to the other ghosts. “Michael has put dear Alison in grave danger.”  
“What now,” Julian asked. Pat wondered if he had missed something.  
“He has sent her to the town, while everyone has to stay at home. A man should keep his wife away from such dangers.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cap sighed. “It is her own choice to go to the shops herself and they need the food.”  
Pat knew Mike had suggested to go to the supermarket this time, but Alison had said she wanted to get away from the house for a moment.  
“Still, he should have protected her, to show he at least somewhat deserves having her as his wife.”  
“Thomas, there are far more options people can love each other than only your views. Broaden your mind,” Julian said. Pat found it a rather sensible remark from Julian, but he hoped Julian would also remind himself of that idea, as Pat got quite tired of Julian’s constant stories about the physical side of love.

“Julian, never thought I had to explain this to you as you were already familiar with TV, but the idea of most programs is the talking is done by the people on TV,” Alison pointed out. Evenings in Button House had become more complicated. Mike and Alison preferred to watch a specific news program before that night’s choice for a film or series. Every day Julian considered himself more and more an expert on Covid-19. He was often criticising the government, unless someone else did the same, then he started to defend them. Alison was rapidly losing her patience. That was of course not something new when it came to Julian, but also at other moments she was frustrated. She and Mike were struggling to do the work they had planned for the house. There had been several setbacks as tasks were either more complicated than expected or should have been easy except for one missing part, unable to buy it at this time.  
It didn’t help some ghosts still referred to the disease as the plague. Mary made several suggestions to Alison for herbs and amulets that kept the devil and diseases away. Only she couldn’t talk about it without producing extra smoke, so Alison tried to stop her, but that made Mary more upset as she worried about the risks Alison took.

“What are you thinking,” Pat asked Cap when they walked to their room.  
“Something that is in my mind for a while. Did you know Julian when you were alive? Had he already the status he claims to have had?”  
“He wasn’t making the headlines back then, neither for the important stuff nor for his behaviour. At least not in a way I remember. But I wasn’t much into politics. Too busy with my job, the scouts and my family. And he had still nearly 10 years to go.”  
“So, nothing new when it comes to his ideas about his image and the reality.”

The next film night, Kitty sat next to Cap and Pat on the sofa.  
“Oh, he would be very eligible. He has such lovely hair,” she remarked about one of the actors.  
“Yes, he would be a fine soldier. Nice arms and strong legs,” Cap reacted, blushing a bit when he realised what he had said loud. He look to Pat for a second, only to see a slight frown on his face while he stared to the TV.

“Are you upset about my remarks about that actor? You didn’t look happy,” Cap asked when they were alone.  
“What remarks?” Pat had to think which moment Cap meant. “Oh, those. No, I was thinking about something else.” He stared to his feet.  
“That actress that played the old neighbour, when I was younger, I have seen her in a few films and thought then she was good looking. It was so strange to look back on those times.”

“You had a wife, you found other woman interesting. And now you have me, the first time you have feelings for a man?”  
“I haven’t had many girls either. Of course Carol, but before her, there has been only one other girl. That was only two months I have been seeing her. I was not exactly one of the popular guys would could get every girl.” He was quiet, thinking about something. “Not that it was an issue for me. I like a lot of people, but just friendly, real attraction hasn’t happened that often for me,” he added.  
“And looking back, there have been some moments I would now describe as being somewhat interested in a guy, but...” He sighed. “I have to say, around me, when people started to be more open about gays and lesbians, being bi wasn’t seen as a real option. They claimed someone was either straight or gay. And if you was not sure, you were just confused. As I knew I liked women, I never thought much about those other feelings.”  
He changed his position a bit.  
“But it made so much sense to me, when I learnt the modern and more inclusive views. And some of the things I’m thinking about have nothing to do with the genders of my partners, only with the fact there was a previous relationship in my existence. But due to the different genders the contrast might look more visible.” 

“It’s a disgrace Alison. A lady can’t sit calmly on a chair in this house apparently. That man nearly sat on me.” Fanny’s voice carried through a major part of the house.  
“You know he can’t see you. I don’t care if some of you use our chairs outside, but it is your responsibility to get out of the way when we want use our chairs.”  
“Well, he could at least show some manner and warn us,” Fanny said haughty.  
“No, I’m not going to ask him to give warnings with everything he does in case one of you is nearby. He already does that quite often if he knows ghosts are nearby.”

One of the moments Pat was leaning against Cap and with Cap’s arm around him, he became very aware it was always this way. It happened so easy, as Cap was taller than him, but that didn’t make it fair. So the next day he tried at several opportunities to reverse the roles a bit. It didn’t work that well and finally, Cap put a hand on Pat’s shoulder.  
“Pat, what are you trying?”  
“You are always holding me in your arms, taking care of me, so you deserve it the other way around.”  
Cap laughed. “Oh, Pat. It never crossed your mind I might like it this way? The fact that I can hold you this way, it means something to me. We need a rule in our relationship. You take care of the emotional side, I take care of the physical side.”  
They laughed and Pat gave Cap a quick kiss. Then they heard the sound Fanny made when she saw something she didn’t like. When they look around, Fanny wasn’t the only other ghosts in the living room. Julian looked he enjoyed what he saw way too much.  
“Just what I said, they are everywhere,” Thomas remarked.  
Pat felt very embarrassed he had acted with out thinking when he saw how uncomfortable Cap looked.  
“Thomas, that is too much,” Fanny said while she look disapproving. “After all those TV program, Mike and Alison’s actions and Julian’s behaviour, you can’t say the Captain and Pat are behaving worse.”  
Thomas disappeared and Fanny left calmly the room, leaving Cap and Pat with only Julian.  
“I could tell you some very interesting stories, so many options, also for more than two people,” Julian started, but stopped when he saw the point of Cap’s stick right in front of his nose.  
“Don’t even think we are interested in your stories. If you do this again, I will trash your bottom,” Cap commanded.

“Well, it seems the only thing stiff in that relation is their behaviour,” Julian muttered when he was alone in the room.

Tensions in the house raised even more when several ghosts witnessed an argument between Mike and Alison.  
“Alison, could you give me an hand here,” Mike asked her. “If you can hold this side, I can put the screws in on the other side.  
She frowned when she saw the pieces Mike was holding. “Mike, which wood is this? Did you use the rods I need for the other room?”  
“What? I thought we had decided to this side first.”  
“No, the other room first as here we need to solve the problem with the window first.”  
“As I have cut all the pieces, we have to change the plan and do this one,” he said.  
“Except I have been doing the same with the strips for the other room. So now we can finish neither. Why can’t you stick to the plans we made,” Alison said more and more frustrated. “This was supposed one of the things we could finish and now we have two more half finished projects.”  
“You are saying this is my fault only?” Mike dropped his tools on the floor and walked out of the room.  
In her frustration, Alison kicked the hammer, which flew in the direction of the ghosts. The sound of the surprised ghosts made her more angry.  
“Why are you here, this isn’t some TV show you can watch for your entertainment.”  
“He is not worth her,” Thomas whispered loud.  
“How dare you Thomas Thorne,” Alison yelled. “Have your opinions recently not done enough damage to other people’s relationships?”  
Thomas fled away and Julian said what they all thought. “Gone to the lake.”

Later that day, Cap and Pat sat on the garden chairs when Alison arrived there with a bucket of parts to clean.  
“She is going to stay here,” Cap said to Pat while they got up.  
“Yes Captain, I’m going to us my own chairs,” she snapped.  
Pat saw Cap didn’t like to be addressed in this way, so he put his hand on Cap’s arm. “Cap, please stay calm, we can go somewhere else.” The two men walked away.  
Near the end of the afternoon Kitty came to Alison and sat on the other chair.  
“Thomas is still in the lake,” she started.  
“That is his own problem,” Alison said, but saw her tone scared Kitty. “Please, listen, he was rude to us and he has never apologised for what he has done to the Captain and Pat, so he should be the one to improve the situation.”  
“But isn’t it dangerous if he is there with the plague?”  
“Kitty, this isn’t the plague. And ghosts don’t get sick. And even if you could get sick, he is far away from other people if he is in the lake, so that is safe.”

“What can we do to help everyone to be nice to each other again?,” Pat asked Cap that night.  
“Being nice? They just need to behave themselves. In the war people knew their behaviour made a difference, they should be reminded that applies to every crisis,” said Cap stern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small reference to women in the armed forces was partly inspired by this documentary narrated/presented by Ben: https://vimeo.com/227250528


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of the night Cap and Pat woke up startled. A young voice was singing in the house.  
“That is Jemima, what is going on?,” Cap asked.  
“She never shows herself,” Pat said, while he pushed himself to sitting position. The moment Cap’s arm was free, he leaped off the bed, took a second to straighten his uniform and put his stick under his arm.  
“Follow me, ready for action,” he commanded and took a sharp turn to the door. Pat had to rush to follow him.  
They hurried through the dark hall towards the strange sound of her voice. Suddenly there was a second noise, a loud ‘Boo’ behind them that made them jump, followed by Robin’s laughter.  
“Robin,” Cap snapped. “What are you doing?”  
“Is fun.”  
“So, this is your plan together with Jemima?”  
“She is not me.”  
“Come on, we must look what is going on,” said Pat and tugged on Cap’s sleeve to stop Cap from focusing on Robin.

When he took the next corner, he came to a halt. “What now,” was the only thing he could say. Behind him Cap bumped against him, followed by a loud “Bloody...”  
In front of them was a group of people. Ghost to be more specific. Plague ghosts to be very specific. The group huddled together in front of the door to the basement.  
Cap stepped forward. “What is going on? Why have you left the basement and why is Jemima singing?”  
“The plague is back,” one said. “We felt we needed to help,” the tallest said.  
“Where did you hear that,” Cap demanded.  
“Does it matter where they get their news, they have the right to gather news,” Julian said, walking through a wall on the other side of the hall. He looked more smug than Pat liked.  
“This is your work?,” Cap asked Julian.  
“I just informed them of their rights. I was not the one who first told them the news,” he answered.  
“But this is not the plague, so who is spreading the wrong information?,” Pat asked.

Unexpected, the light in the hall was switched on, followed by a loud scream of Alison. Everyone turned towards her, silently as Jemima had also stopped singing.  
“What is going on? Why can’t there be one day normal in my house? Yes, MY house,” Alison yelled.  
“The plague is back,” said the plague ghosts together.  
“No, it is not. It is a different disease. Not this nonsense again,” Alison said angry. “Please, go back to the basement and the boiler,” she ordered the plague ghosts.  
Pat looked at the plague ghosts. He found it scary how familiar they looked even though he had hardly ever seen them before. Slowly the group moved back through the door to their basement.  
When they were gone, Alison looked angry at the remaining ghosts. “I will speak to you later about this whole thing. At a normal time of the day.” She switched off the light and marched back to her room.

“See what you have done,” Cap turned his attention to Julian.  
“Of what are you accusing me?,” Julian asked faked innocent.  
“Not being in the slightest way a leader in times of need.”  
“Come Cap, lets go back to our room. This is not going to help now,” Pat said, worried a discussion between the two would increase all problems.

Back in their room they sat on the bed. “If it is not Julian who told them first, who else has done this?” Pat asked.  
“Not that many options are left. Mary or Kitty I would say. Who else could it be? Fanny is not even an option. And Thomas is dramatic but not about the disease and I can’t see him going to the basement. Humphrey is only busy finding his body.”  
“And Robin, he likes chaos?”  
“But to explain the plague ghosts the plague is back, he must have had a quite articulate moment. And in those moments he is generally more sensible. Moreover, it seems he knows this disease isn’t the plague. No, it must have been Mary or Kitty due to their lack of understanding this disease is not the plague,” Cap concluded.  
“But what is Julian doing?”  
“It seems he is looking for some leadership, to make himself important. Only why would he do that this way?”  
“Well, you tried once to use the plague ghosts in the same way for you own ideas,” Pat remarked. Cap looked a bit embarrassed.

Cap had been half right, it had been Mary and Kitty’s discussion that had been overheard by Jemima. Scared as she was by the idea the plague had returned, she had turned to the only people she could share this.  
Alison was still very angry at all of them.  
“How many times do I have to explain this is not the plague? Why do these things happen every time? Why can’t you all just behave normal? I’m not your nanny, so why do I have to take care of everything here?” She nearly yelled.  
“Sorry Alison, we don’t want to...” Pat tried, but that didn’t stop Alison.  
“Why can’t you take care of each other? Why does none of you care about that little girl?”  
“She is too young to be ghost,” Robin said. “She can’t do things like us want to do.”  
Mary nodded. “We tried to talks. She only likes sings and waits.”  
“Oh, good. But that doesn’t change the fact that at this moment the last thing I want is you making my life more difficult. It is hard enough, with the whole lock down and everything.”  
“We are in locked down forever,” Julian remarked.  
Alison sighed loud. “Yes, I know you can say you are all in lock down since the day you died. But the difference is, we have to worry about money and food. And about our plans for the future, this will have an major impact on the economy long after it is gone. Which is not really the best time to try to start a hotel,” Alison said a still angry. Then she continued more sad. “And we have other people to worry about. Mike’s family, our friends. Which is no longer an issue for you. Well, except Pat. And Julian, I suppose?”  
Slowly the ghosts said one by one some form of an apology to Alison and left. Cap waited until the others were gone before he went to Alison. “I know this disease is also not the Spanish flu but it as it has similarities, I have seen why it is wise to be careful.”  
“It has been compared with the Spanish flu, due to the scale, but there are differences.” Alison looked around. “I expected to see Pat here now, but I might have upset him as he is gone.”  
“I will look for him. And I will keep order in the house. Take care of yourself,” he said and turned around, just fast enough to not notice Alison’s tears. Mike didn’t miss them when he walked in the room a few moments later. He hold her in his arms till she finished crying.  
“Do you want to talk,” he simply asked her.  
“It was just all the frustration I had about everything I had to get out of me, also all the stuff that has nothing to do with them. Like about you and the world. Then the Captain was more kind than I expected from him, which made me feel I have been a bit unreasonable.”  
“Sometimes you just have to get it out of your system. Shall we make a cup of tea and try to make some clear plans for the things we can do?”  
“Now you’re also going to act responsible? Where is my world going?,” she teased him.

Cap found Pat near the place he had died so many years ago.  
“Sorry, I should have stayed for Alison,” said Pat. “Just the thought something could happen to Carol, or my son. Or not seeing little Patrick growing up. And I will not know till the next time they visit.”  
Cap took Pat’s hand.  
“And if this goes on too long, they might not even able to visit this year, even if they’re healthy. Although that might be not too bad. No,” Pat said and shook his head. “That was unkind of me.”  
Cap looked at him.  
“I was thinking it might not be that bad if they can’t visit this year. The idea I have to see them while I have a new partner would feel so wrong.”  
Cap had to suppress a small laugh. “Typical Pat answer. Your marriage ended legally on the day you died. She was having an affair while you were still married. And now you are worried about the idea you are in a new relation after more than 35 years.”  
“Still, I’m worried about their health.”  
“I can only hope for you they will be well.”  
“You don’t have any relatives left?,” Pat asked.  
“There is one relative that could possibly still be alive. My first cousin once removed. But he would be in his nineties now. And I didn’t see him often, so I can’t say he is very important to me.”  
“You had a small family?”  
“Yes, his mother was my only cousin. And I had only one older brother. He died from the Spanish flu.”  
“That must have been hard.”  
“He was a good brother.” Cap had his eyes fixed on the horizon. “After his dead, I felt the pressure I should archive everything my family had hoped at least one of us would do. And I couldn’t.”  
“Because you never married.”  
“And my career was also not as good as they had hoped.”  
They started to walked.  
“But you stayed in the army,” Pat asked.  
“By the time it was clear I was missing promotions, the threat of war was growing stronger, so I couldn’t leave. When the war started it was in some ways easier. I was so busy and there were less expectations from my family to find a wife.”

“I think Alison was right. We have ignored the other ghosts with all the time we spend together. We should change that and pay more attention to them again,” said Pat that evening. “We should restore the old schedule, food club and…”  
Cap didn’t look to happy. “You really want to do all those things again? I promised Alison I would keep order.”  
“Well, that doesn’t solve the boredom, except for you. I think it is our duty to do something. And we don’t have to spend all our time with them, there would be still enough time for the two of us.”  
“You had me there, with the word duty.”

The next morning, it took them some time to gather the other six ghosts. Only the idea they had made Alison angry could persuade the other ghosts to join. When they finally sat in the living room to discuss a new schedule, Alison walked into the room. She sighed.  
“Now, you are all here. Mike and I need to do some work here. Can’t you just go outside or something.”  
“Outdoors would be nice, we can make an excursion of it,” Pat suggested. “I can tell about recognising plants.” Not very happy looking, the others followed him.  
“I now get completely why parents tell their kids just to go play outside,” Alison said to Mike.

When they were finally all in the garden, Cap whispered to Pat. “I don’t suppose I can do next time a drill on marching? Such a chaos this.”  
Fanny wasn’t looking to happy either. “The roses in the garden were so beautiful, we kept them in perfect condition. And see what the garden is looking these days. A lady should have a better garden than this.”  
“The roses have indeed been beautiful,” Thomas agreed. “I wrote a poem about them.”  
“That is so romantic, a poem about roses,” Kitty smiled at Thomas.  
Pat wanted to suggest this was not the moment for poetry, but decided against it. Luckily it wasn’t Thomas’ longest work. Kitty looked very pleased while she listened. Near the end, Mary became restless.  
“There is swans,” she pointed in the distance to the white shape.  
“Don’t worry Mary, we won’t go that way,” Pat told her. He knew on the other side a spot with several plants he wanted to teach to them.

“Here you can see the difference between the two, this one has far more pointy leaves than the other who has more oval shaped leaves.” Pat looked around. “And that plant over there is edible. You can recognise it easily by the combination of the shape and colour.”  
“Why would you tell us about edible plants,” Julian asked. He looked very bored. “There are supermarkets these days.”  
“Is good with bum,” Robin replied.  
“Thank you, Robin.”  
Suddenly they heard from the house the noise of something falling, followed by a loud curse. All ghosts rushed inside. They found Mike and Alison unharmed, standing between a bundle of pipes, spread on the floor.  
“I think the knot slipped,” Mike said to Alison.  
“Tomorrows activity will be a lesson in knots,” Pat announced.

The next day after lunch, Pat told Alison to get some pieces of string and wood, as they had agreed it could be useful to improve their knots. Several ghosts had gathered around the kitchen table and were watching for the entertainment. As Alison had to repeat all of Pat’s instructions to Mike, it started slowly, but after a few tries they both got some of the basic knots.  
Mary was very interested and compared the techniques with her basket weaving skills. “Is overs there, not under,” she pointed out before Pat had spotted the mistake.

In the evening, Cap and Pat were a bit late for the series they would watch with everyone. When they walked through the hall, they heard someone saying the word ‘captain’.  
“We’re coming,” Pat called.  
“We are not talking about you,” Fanny said when they walking into the room. “There is an other Captain on TV.”  
On the screen the 99 year old man walked his laps, while a voice-over narrated the story so far. Pat saw a movement next to him and looked. Cap saluted to Captain Tom with slightly watery eyes.

The story of Captain Tom became the main interest of most ghosts, they wanted to see and hear every bit of it. And by that it did wonders for the atmosphere in Button House after the recent struggles.  
Cap was of course very proud the other man was a Captain too and couldn’t get enough of his army history and the responses from the armed forces. The others were inspired by the idea of such an old man raising money to help others people.  
Robin found it difficult to understand the importance as both money and medical care were abstract concepts to him, but he understood the spirit of people helping each other. Julian changed constantly between cheering for the cause and being annoying.  
“May sound like a lot of money, but with the inflation it will be hardly worth anything,” he remarked when Fanny and Thomas were talking about the idea of a million pounds.  
“That is still a lot of money, Julian, the inflation hasn’t been that extreme,” Alison corrected his statement.

“We can’t ask that, it’s their money, not ours,” Cap stated.  
“And money is tight for them,” Pat pointed out. “Although I wished it was possible for them to donate.”  
Thomas, Kitty and Mary looked disappointed.  
“They likes him too, we should asks,” Mary tried.  
“Out of the question, a lady doesn’t talk about money.” Fanny stood next to Cap and Pat.  
“This is such a noble cause, so Alison must have thought about contributing herself,” Thomas argued in favour of their plan.  
“That is their decision to make, not ours.”  
“Difficult when your principles get in the way of fun things,” Julian smirked, watching the discussion between the other ghosts.  
“You’re deciding things for us without just asking me first?” In reverse of the normal situation, Alison startled the ghosts. They looked all a bit embarrassed.  
“I can tell you, we will make a donation,” she continued. “Only a very small one, you are right money is tight. Although with the effect his story has on this house, he would deserve far more than we can afford to give.”  
After they had thanked her, the ghosts wanted to go their own ways, but Alison had more to say.  
“Also, I was looking for you, as I have a small surprise for you. It is outside.”  
The whole group followed her outside. In front of the house stood a old and wobbly looking garden bench.  
“People down the road were trowing it out, it is not very safe for living people, but I thought you could still use it.”  
Pat thought it looked far more stable than his old bed had been. He walked around it and sat down without any issue. He gestured to Cap to sit next to him.  
“Well, solid enough for you. Then we need only to think of a place to put it,” Alison said satisfied.  
“Next to the roses used to be a garden bench,” Fanny suggested.  
“I wrote there my poem about the roses,” Thomas said.  
“That would be so romantic to sit near the roses,” Kitty followed, looking to Pat and Cap first and then glanced at Thomas.  
After Mike and Alison had carried the bench to the spot, it became a popular place with most ghosts. In the mornings Fanny liked to sit there for a while to enjoy the few roses that were blooming. Later on the day Thomas came often to do some poetry, followed by Kitty who listened for a while and most of the time stayed a bit longer on her own. In the evenings, Cap and Pat liked to sit there before or after their patrol.  
Only Julian complained several times he couldn’t sit on the bench due to his bare legs, but as Cap and Pat saw him a few times in the garden, they didn’t really believe him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why has there to be an other program on that war,” Thomas complained. “In my time there was also a war.”  
“I’m sure if you asked her nicely, Alison will add to the schedule a program on the Napoleonic wars. When there is an anniversary, I suppose there will be some documentaries with people talking about their memories of that war,” Julian remarked. He had joined them as the documentary had a large part about Churchill.  
“You don’t have to say it that way, Julian,” Pat hurried to say. “Thomas, it is only about one week till VE-day, after that there will be less war documentaries. And this is not only for Cap, but also for Julian and me. For Alison and Mike remembrance of the war is also important. Even a bit for Fanny, I would think, as her close relatives were involved.”  
“And it is the deadliest war in human history,” Cap added.

“Captain, Pat, perhaps you could help us,” Alison said when she sat down with her sandwich in the sun.  
“Of course I will help you if I can,” Pat said happy. “But what can we do?”  
“Behind a panel are several pipes coming from the boiler and we need to know each direction the pipes are going. We could do that only by removing the panel, but that will damage it. But now I realise one of you could look there for us.”  
Pat agreed to help and promised to come back when Alison had finished her lunch. Next to him, Cap looked less happy. While they walked around a bit, Pat looked at Cap.  
“Do you disagree with helping Alison? I would find that really unfair after everything she has done for us.”  
“You’re right. It is good we help her,” he said and suddenly he smiled a bit. “I like it how you have changed, a bit more outspoken.”  
“Did I act impolite,” Pat asked anxious.  
“No, just more willing to defend what you think is right. And with you, that is never impolite.”

“Wow,” was the only word Pat used when he put his head through the panel. “There are so many pipes,” he explained after he had pulled back his head. “And they are not very logic, I saw one from the right side going to the left. I’m sure how I can explain everything I see.”  
“And I need it in some way Mike can also use it.”  
“If Pat traces the pipes and you draw it on paper, would that work,” Cap suggested.  
“We should try that,” said Pat and he moved behind the pipes, put his arm through it, so his hand was visible on the outside for Alison. It wasn’t very comfortable for a ghost, as going through stuff always felt like too tight clothing, Pat thought.  
After a few pipes, he came to compare Alison’s drawing with what he had seen. “That is working well. Only I can’t do the last few, they are too high and a piece of wood blocks my view.” He looked to Cap, who agreed to do so. For him it turned out to be even easier as he could use his stick.  
“Thank you, this has helped us so much,” Alison said. “The other day Kitty tried to help me when I had dropped a pen and I couldn’t see it. But she kept talking about so many things it hardly helped me.” She shook her head smiling. Pat saw how quickly Cap’s smile disappeared and got again worried.

“Cap, what is going on with you today?’  
“Maybe I’m just tired. It will be better after VE day.”  
“That must be a hard day for you,” Pat said, putting an arm around Cap.  
“It is not exactly about the day, but all those documentaries, I don’t want to miss them, but it is so much information and memories. I’m not sure which meaning VE day has for me. Such days get partly their meaning because you share them with others. Here has been always a quite solitary moment for me. You are the only one who tried to respect the day. Let’s not talk about the few times Julian was aware of the day or of Remembrance day and misused it for his politics.”  
They both shook their heads with the last bit.  
“But it was sometimes so hard to keep track of the dates in this house. I think we might have used the wrong day sometimes,” said Pat. “Lady Heather was nearly a ghost herself, as isolated she lived her life. No TV, the radio nearly only on stations with classical music and more often reading the old books in the library than a newspaper.”  
Cap nodded.  
“That will be different this year. And I might not have said anything, but I always have appreciated your efforts, Pat. And it is not the only day for remembering. Remembrance day is equally important for me, even though it is related to the other war. The war I saw happening around me, just too young to be enlisted myself, but men I knew were enlisted. Not all of them returned and those who did return had changed. I saw every year Remembrance day meant so much to them and was difficult for them, but you can’t really understand until you have experience of your own. The first time I realised I knew why they were remembering was difficult.” He was quiet for a while.  
“For me, there are other days I remember my own experiences in the war. Certain moments of the year, especially if the weather is the same as it was then.” The last words were nearly whispered. Pat hold Cap closer.  
“Cap, when you are struggling with memories of the war, please come to me. I will listen. You shouldn’t struggle on your own, I will try to do what I can to help you,” Pat said.  
“Pat, you are already helping. I might not tell you all the details, but the parts I do tell and you listening to me, it makes it better.”  
“You can tell all the details you want, no need to protect me.”  
“I’m not protecting you, I do it the best way for myself. Those dramatic outbursts as shown on TV, I have felt sometimes I was close to do that, but circumstances made I talked with you in a different way. Talking without all details at once worked well. I assume an outburst would have caused much more pain, but can’t provide hardly more relief, so I think this the best way.”

The next day was a very nice day, so Pat and Cap sat in the grass. Well, Cap sat, Pat lay on this back with his head on Cap’s lap. Pat was dozing of a bit, when there was a loud scream, followed by something that hit his side. A the same time Cap pushed him away from his lap, so he could get up.  
“Robin!” he yelled.  
While Pat struggled to get up, Robin laughed. “Stick too small.”  
“You think this is funny,” Cap said angry, waving his stick. Pat felt his side and realised Cap must have hit him accidentally.  
“Is fun. Did one as bear.” Robin waved his arms above his head. “They had big club. Foot hurt.”  
“Suits you right.”

“I think we should do something different tonight, instead of watching another episode of the series. I found a list of theatres that have made recordings of their productions available online,” Alison told the ghosts. “Here, several works of Shakespeare and some other famous plays.” She scrolled through the list till she stopped and smiled. “I think this one will do for tonight, _The Pirates of Penzance_.”  
“Is that play still performed?,” Fanny asked. “In my time it was already done so many times. Not that I have seen it.”  
“It is popular these days and I think all of you will like it,” Alison replied. She looked around. Cap looked a bit embarrassed when she looked at him.  
In the kitchen the timer went off, followed by the sound of Mike getting the dish from the oven.  
“Dinner is ready, I will see you all later,” Alison said and left for the kitchen.

“Oh dear,” Cap said just loud enough for Pat to hear. “Now everyone will know.”  
“You are worried about the stereotypes? You know, gay men liking musicals,” he added when Cap looked a bit confused.  
“That was not the first thing I was thinking. I always felt people around me were looking down on people liking this type of entertainment. An educated person should prefer better forms of culture.”  
“The difficult stuff.”  
Cap nodded. “You saw Fanny’s reaction.”  
“The fact this play is still popular after 140 or so years says something about its quality, I would say. And if we use Fanny as guide for our entertainment, we would miss most of our favourite shows.”  
“I would really like to see it again, so I will have to deal with my concerns about other people’s opinions, whether it is about the play itself or about gays. I might consider that my punishment for using the song against Alison.”

“So, Captain, looking forward to see the play?” Julian smirked when Cap and Pat sat down on the sofa.  
“Of course, nearly ninety years since the last time I saw it, is far too long,” said Cap calmly while he put his arm around Pat in a way that was absolutely not subtle. Cap’s confidence was enough to surprise Julian and stopped him from making more remarks.  
Cap also surprised the others with his open enthusiasm during the play. He laughed often and was quite the opposite of the stiff upper-lip they all knew. Pat knew of course the more relaxed version of Cap, but was surprised to see him behaving this way in public. Cap’s joy was infectious to the group. Only the moment the _Major-General’s Song_ started and the other ghosts and Alison looked to Cap, Pat felt some tension in Cap’s arm around him, but that was soon gone.

Alison paused the program between the two acts, as she really needed a bathroom break, which gave the ghosts some time to talk.  
“At least the actresses are dressed decent,” Fanny had to admit. “Not that those dresses are correct, but they are not exposing certain parts of their bodies as happens in those modern works.” She looked to Cap. “And now everyone knows were you got that song, Captain. Although I’m surprised your choice is a song making fun of your own profession.”  
“We shouldn’t take everything serious and of course, in my days, officers were far more professional,” he replied.  
“It is not a song you have learnt after seeing the play once, so how often have you seen it,” Julian asked.  
“Twice. I learnt the song because there was an occasion were we performed the song.”

Mike found it still a strange experience to see Alison react to someone he couldn’t see or hear. Although tonight everything seems to go well, as she was mostly smiling and laughing. So he was quite surprised when she whispered, “That didn’t go to plan.”  
“What? Something happened?”  
“I wanted to tease the Captain a bit by choosing this play, a little revenge for him using that song to annoy me. But he is enjoying himself far too much. Well, he is happy and I might have felt guilty if it was too uncomfortable for him.”

As soon as Cap and Pat were outside, Cap kissed Pat.  
“I don’t have to ask if you enjoyed tonight,” Pat laughed.  
“Shortly after I had seen the play the second time, I had a interesting conversation about it with a friend I had some feelings for. And with the other friends present we agreed we should try to see it again. In the end that never happened. But there was short moment moment of daydreaming so to speak, I saw myself taking him on a date to the theatre. That could never have happened of course, but that memory came back after we talked today. And without a live performance in a real theatre it is not exactly the same, but I wanted to have as much of that dream as possible. So I think I let go myself a bit too much, not very appropriate behaviour for an officer.”  
“I liked it. Haven’t seen you so outgoing since the last time we did Robin’s moonah ceremony.”  
Cap looked slightly more serious. “I think I understand the idea of pride far more than before.”  
After a long long kiss, Pat looked at Cap. “Do you have any other plans for this dream date night?”

Cap and Pat were watching an other documentary, this time not with veterans, but one where the presenter visited the important locations while a voice-over read fragments from diaries and letters of the soldiers that had been there. Some photos and short film fragments were also shown.  
The part where they got to the stories of the soldiers who were among the first to liberate the concentration camps, Pat found it very hard to listen. The unimaginable horror told in those words made him feel very sick.  
Therefore it took so time before he realised he smelt something burning. He looked around. Mary stood behind them, frozen, her eyes fixed on the screen and more smoke coming from her than he had ever seen. Pat jumped up and ran to her.  
“Mary, come, let’s get out of here,” he said and put a hand on her arm. She didn’t respond in any way. “Come Mary, we go somewhere safe,” he tried again, putting more pressure on her arm, but he couldn’t move her.  
“Cap,” he called. Cap immediately walked to them, but before he could do anything to help, they heard a cry. In the other corner was Kitty, looking not as terrified as Mary, but still scared.  
“This is not going to work,” Cap said and ran through the door. “Julian!,” he shouted. “Come here. Now!”  
“What now,” they heard from the other end of the hall. “You must switch the television off. Immediately,” Cap commanded.  
When he returned in the living room he saw Pat blocking Mary’s view and he had put his hands over her ears, to keep the sound away. Cap went to Kitty and tried to copy what he saw Pat doing. At least she allowed him to turn her around, facing away from the television, which let him seeing the room again. Julian was trying as hard as he could to push the button on the remote, but had no result so far.  
The moment Julian saw Robin walking into the room, he called him over. “Robin, try your powers on the television.” But Robin was only able to make the screen flickering a bit, not to get it off.  
“Too much lights,” he said.  
At the same time Mike ran into the living room. The smell of the smoke had alarmed him and when he saw the screen flickering he immediately pulled the plug from the outlet. In the silence that followed they saw him checking the television for smoke or heat. Then he walked around the room sniffing, while also walking through some of the ghosts.  
“Guys, if this is you, please be safe and responsible till Alison is here. She will be home soon. If there is a real fire, please use your skills to warn me,” he said to the empty space around him, before leaving the room.

Robin helped Pat to get Mary to sit down on the sofa. At the other side, Cap and Julian guided Kitty to a chair. She seems to do already a bit better, while Mary started shaking an whispered. “They were burnings humans.”  
Pat hold her hand and repeated. “It’s over, it’s safe now.”  
Robin tried a different way, he sat next to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.  
“No fire,” he said to her. At least that stopped her shaking.  
“The fires is out now?” she asked.  
“Mary, that has happened years ago. They were only talking about it now,” Pat explained.  
“How much years?”  
He never knew how good her sense of time was, but realised there was one simple way to explain. “It was in the time the Captain died.”  
She looked up. “There was wars and burnings?”  
“The war was to stop the leader who was doing those horrible things.”  
“You were fighting to stop him,” Kitty asked Cap. He looked a bit uncomfortable before answering.  
“I was in the army that was fighting to stop him. And Captain Tom too.”  
“That is good,” Kitty decided.  
The amount of smoke coming from Mary reduced to levels that felt much safer to Pat. Although he wished again ghosts were capable of having a cup of tea.

Mike was waiting for Alison when she arrived home. “I will put the groceries away, you must check upon the ghosts. There was that smell of smoke again, but I couldn’t find anything. In the living room.”  
She sighed, but smelled the smoke.  
“That smells worse than last time.”  
She walked quickly to the living room, only noticing the soft voices when she was nearly there. When she looked in the room she saw the most unlikely scene with the four men trying to comfort Mary and Kitty. Cap was the first to spot Alison and was clearly relieved he had a reason to leave Kitty and went to Alison.  
“What is going on?,” she asked.  
“Mary and Kitty got upset by the documentary Pat and I were watching. Everything is under control, every man is doing his duty.”  
Alison couldn’t help to smile a little. When Kitty saw her, she rushed to Alison, asking if it was true, so Alison sat down to explain.

“The only moment of the whole week I was not at home and this happened, typical. Well, I will have to keep a eye on it. And soon there will be less war documentaries,” Alison said when she and Mike had finally time to talk during their meal.  
“But you’re thinking about something else,” he asked.  
“I think the ghosts got better at looking after each other. And that is quite a relief. How difficult they can make it for me, I’m also worried about them. We won’t be here forever, whether we move away at some point in our lives or stay here to our last breath, there will be a day they are still here and I can’t help them.”  
“You think they will still be here? But I thought, you told me, ghosts can move on.”  
“They have told me it has happened in the past. But when your stuck here for hundreds of years or in Robin’s case thousands, what are the chances it will happen?”  
“I wonder what the current situation will do for the number of ghosts.”  
“I don’t really want to think about it.” She was quiet for some moments.  
“Although illnesses doesn’t seem to be a high risk for becoming a ghosts. What I know so far unexpected deaths such as accidents are the main issue. And this house seems to have an unusual high number of ghosts. I have seen ghosts elsewhere, but far less than you would expect based on the numbers here. So, I don’t know how how big the chance is someone would become a ghost”  
“And if it happens let it be at a good place.”  
“Like here. Better than a crossroad where there are only cars around you or a place where you are the only ghost.”  
Suddenly she laughed. “At the supermarket I saw Ms Jones. See asked me if it wasn’t lonely just the two of us in this big house. I could only say that wasn’t really an issue and just stopped myself from laughing at that question.”

At the same time, Cap and Pat just sat on the garden bench, when they heard Thomas’ voice. They looked up to see him standing in front of them.  
“How could you,” he cried. “Why do you have to upset poor Kitty? Is it not enough that your television prevents me from writing? You know she is a sensitive person too.”  
“Thomas, we’re really sorry it has been so traumatic for Mary and Kitty. We will think how we can prevent happening again and will talk to Alison,” Pat said, hoping it was enough to calm down Thomas.

Fanny couldn’t help to listen when she heard Thomas outside. “A lady does not eavesdrop,” she said to herself. “But this could be interesting to see what will happen. Although it has taken him nearly 200 years, so it could take some more time.”  
“What are you saying, Fanny?” Julian looked up from his game of chess with Robin.  
“I was enjoying the view from the window. After all those years, there is still beauty to see.”


	9. Chapter 9

At first Cap hadn’t realised something was wrong with Pat. The previous day Pat had already been quieter than usual, but that had not yet bothered Cap. As much as he loved Pat, sometimes Pat just talked to much for his liking.  
When he saw Pat sitting at Thomas’ sighing place he thought he knew the cause, but then remembered Pat’s death day was much later in the year. What could you do if the most optimistic person wasn’t happy, Cap wondered. He felt rather clueless.  
“He has much thoughts,” Robin said next to him. “You talk to him.”  
“Usually, he is the one that does the talking,” Cap replied. “I don’t know where to start.”  
Robin nodded only. Cap hoped he could give some more advice, but apparently Robin thought Cap had to figure it out on his own as he walked away.

A noise from the hall interrupted Cap’s thoughts. The door of the living room was pushed open by Alison who was carrying a large box and at the same time was talking to Julian walking behind her.  
“I’m not going to look if any TV channel ever shows that film.”  
“But it is a work of art,” Julian complained.  
“No, it isn’t. It is some bad erotic garbage pretending to be a film. The only thing I will do is show you an article I saw the other day that explains the problematic narratives in these films.” She put her box on the ground.  
“I’m sure I’m not the only one who would like to see that film,” Julian said and looked around till he saw Cap and Pat. “There is also this scene with two men…”  
“I demand you keep your mouth shut,” Cap said. He had seen his own discomfort mirrored in Pat’s eyes and was not willing to hear more from Julian.  
“Freedom of speech, I have the right to talk about what I want,” Julian said.  
“And we have the right not to listen to you,” Pat said unexpectedly. He stood there, had made himself a tall as possible and with a far more stern look Cap had ever thought was possible for Pat. With his head high, Pat turned around and walked out of the room.  
Everyone was speechless for some moments.  
“I think… we have seen Pat angry,” Alison finally said.  
Fanny made a sound.  
“Well, he is still Pat, even his level of anger is polite,” Alison replied.

Cap found Pat outside on the garden bench.  
“Sorry, that was very impolite of me,” Pat immediately apologised.  
“You, impolite? The only person being impolite is Julian.”  
“I don’t get why he does such things. He can be friendly and understanding and then the next moment he is so rude and ignores everyone’s feelings.”  
“Julian has apparently never seen much consequence of his behaviour. He is like a tank. Although that is an insult to tanks. But if you can go straight through everything and you don’t have to worry about the mess you leave behind, why should you think about taking an other way around?”  
“I think you’re right. He has been privileged and could do what he liked. If you don’t get hurt or people near you get hurt, why should your care about other people’s boundaries? Our ability to walk through walls is most fitting to him,” Pat agreed.

Pat seemed more himself during the conversation, so Cap hoped he had left behind what it had been, but once they stopped talking, Pat looked sad again.  
“Pat, do you want to tell me what is bothering you,” Cap asked, putting his hand on Pat’s shoulder. Pat sallowed a few times before he spoke.  
“I had a bad dream,” he only said. For a second Cap felt relieved, then realised it must have a very bad dream if Pat was reacting this way.  
“Was it about us or your family,” he asked, the first things that came to his mind.  
“Us. I dreamed we got separated as one was no longer a ghosts.” Pat looked up with tears in his eyes. “I know, it is what you were worried about. So I didn’t want to bother you. But I can’t keep it to myself.”  
Cap had never said it, but that thought had come back in his mind a few times since that day. Now, for the first time, he was sure of his answer.  
“If you would move on, I would still have the best thing someone has ever done for me.”  
“Really?” Pat asked surprised.  
“Yes, really,” Cap said simply.  
“I find that even more difficult, if it would end the best thing you have.”

“Ghost love can be pain,” Robin sat down on the bench on the other side of Cap. Cap felt relived he wasn’t alone. Robin might be often the centre of chaos, but in moments like these, his long experience as ghost was the best help available. If he had one of his moments he was capable of useful communication.  
“Ghosts can’t make other things, but love we can do. Sometimes. But means we can make pain too. Is other pain than losing life and family.  
“But you said the love of ghosts was good.”  
“Love is good. Ghost love can be sad, but love is good. Keep love and keep here.” He pointed to his heart.  
“And Moonah alway there.” He got up and walked away.  
Cap and Pat watching him till he got in the house. They were quiet, holding each other.  
“Do you think he had someone?” Pat asked after a while.  
“I don’t know, but nothing can surprise me now.”

“Captain, may I ask you something,” Alison asked him after that evening’s film. “It’s nearly VE-day and I would like to know if it is for you only a moment of remembrance or also a moment for some celebrations? Of course there will be a moment of remembrance. But I was thinking we could do something festive. A party would be a big word, but just some music and trying to make it a moment of happiness. A bit of distraction from what is happening in the world. Only if you would like it. I understand if that doesn’t feel right for you.”  
“The day will be long enough for both. We should also celebrate the good things.”

Pat was only half awake when he heard a noise in their room. The last few days he had heard pigeons every morning, but this seems closer. As Cap seems still be asleep, Pat tried very careful not to move too much while he tried to look if he could see anything. That didn’t work and Cap woke up by his movements. Together they found quickly the ghost pigeon on top of the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Cap got up to get the pigeon out of their room. One calm movement with his stick behind the pigeon was enough to make it fly away. On the bed Pat started laughing. Cap had no idea what made Pat laughing, but him laughing was so infectious Cap started also to laugh. When they finally calmed down, Pat tried to speak. “We’re ghosts… haunted… by an other ghost.” He started laughing again.

The next evening they found a piece of paper waiting on the desk in their room. “It is an invitation,” Pat said. It was an classic looking invitation to ‘Afternoon celebrations in honour of VE day’. “We are on it together,” Cap said delighted and took Pat’s hand. Pat looked better at the paper. First, as the guest of honour, was invited ‘the Captain’, but next he was addressed as ‘Scoutmaster Pat’. He put his other hand on the paper, feeling more than the smooth paper under his fingers.

“Cap, you’re looking fine,” Pat said. He sat on the bed and looked at Cap who was standing in front of the mirror. Cap tried to smooth some wrinkles in his uniform and had tried to polish the buttons with his sleeve. Pat had decided against pointed out the impossibility of what Cap was trying. Although he had also tried to make his own uniform neat. “We should go to the living room,” he said and got up. His eye felt again on the invitation on the desk and he smiled. Alison had said it was just something she had made quickly on the computer, as she thought the guest of honour deserved a real invitation. But for cap and Pat the idea that invitation meant there was now one physical object in the world that acknowledged them as partners still made both of them a little bit emotional.  
He felt Cap’s hand brushing against his hand as he stood next to Pat and also smiled at the invitation. Pat couldn’t help squeezing Cap’s hand before they left their room.

The living room was decorated with some small paper flags. Pat thought it gave nice touche to the room for this day.  
“Good morning Pat and Cap, it is a beautiful day today,” Kitty said enthusiast. “I can’t wait for the ball to happen.”  
Pat saw Cap’s face and walked to Kitty, but he didn’t have to say anything as she realised what see was doing.  
“I know, the morning is for the remembrance of the war and the importance of that for Cap. But I’m so excited for the party. I wish I could add some ribbons to my dress.”  
“I understand you are excited. And you are perfectly dressed for the party.”  
“I will leave you alone here. I think I will help Thomas and Mary, who are searching for Humphrey’s head.”

Pat and Cap sat down on the sofa, Cap tried again to polish a button on his uniform.  
But it took not long before the silence was interrupted, as they heard Alison’s voice.  
“Julian, you’re not going to make a speech.”  
“But an occasion as this should have a speech. And I have a very good speech.”  
“I said no. And there will be a speech, the Queen will do a speech on TV tonight.”  
Cap whispered to Pat. “If he is doing a speech, I will have to insist I will make a speech too, as the ranking officer present.”  
“And as guest of honour.”

When the moment of silence came, all ghosts and Alison and Mike had gathered. After a short warning from Alison, everyone was indeed silent. When the ceremony on TV was finished, Cap looked around to the others. “Thank you,” he simply said.

As Kitty got soon very enthusiast again about the party, Cap and Pat went outside to the garden bench, each with their own thoughts. Pat was looking forward to the party, but a bit worried that there wouldn’t be a real party feeling and what he could do to improve it.  
On the other hand, he would be there with Cap, so it would be a good time anyway.  
On their way back to the living room they nearly walked into Mike, who was carrying some snacks and drinks for Alison and himself. They had moved some the furniture a bit, to create more open space in the living room.  
Thomas was the next to arrive. “I have a new work of poetry, to mark this day.”  
“Sorry Thomas, I said to Julian he couldn’t do his speech, so it wouldn’t be fair if you would do your poem. Maybe later?’

When all ghost were there, Alison asked for their attention.  
“Welcome at our party, especially to our guest of honour, The Captain.”  
Alison started the music, took Mike’s hand and gestured to Cap.  
“Shall we,” Cap asked Pat. He felt the butterflies in his stomach when Cap took his hand and put his other hand on Pat’s shoulder. Pat put his hand on Cap’s waist. Slowly they started dancing, followed by Mike and Alison. They didn’t know much real dance steps, but it didn’t matter.  
Most songs on the play list were wartime, some were from an other date but fitted nice.  
At first the other ghosts looked at them, but soon they also started dancing with each other, so Cap and Pat felt more free in their dancing. Thomas had asked Kitty for a dance. Fanny didn’t look too happy she now had only Robin and Julian as options, although it was easy for her to choose Julian of the two. Mary took Robin by his arm and tried to follow the others. Robin didn’t really get the idea of this style of dancing, he mostly jumped around.

After the first few songs, people started switching dance partners. Soon it was a far better party than Pat had expected. After several songs he wanted to sit down for a moment. He nearly bumped into Mary and Kitty dancing together. On the other side of the room, much calmer, Cap made a dance with Fanny.  
“That is going well,” he heard Alison. She stood next to him with her drink. “This is far better than I thought was possible. Thank you for organising this,” he replied.  
Mike came back from the bathroom. “I’m going to Alison,” he said to the air around him, to warn any ghosts that might be near him. When he stood next to her, he was pleased to hear he had no collisions with ghosts.  
“Are you enjoying yourself? It must be the strangest party ever for you.”  
“I see your happiness and it is nice to do something different.”

When the next song ended, Cap and Fanny stopped in front of Pat. “He is all yours again,” Fanny said, as she gave Cap’s hand to Pat. Pat took his position, feeling very comfortable back in Cap’s arms.  
“This is as good as it gets here.”  
“And as strange as it can be here,” answered Cap, gesturing with his stick to what was happening elsewhere in the room.  
Alison and Thomas tried to dance without touching, which they gave up after one round through the room. Thomas looked very happy he had at least once danced with Alison. Kitty had decided Humphrey should also dance and was now twirling around with his head in her hands until he complained it made him dizzy.  
At some repeats of the play list, things started to slow down. Mike and Alison went to the kitchen to have some food. Thomas was in the corner reciting his new poem to Kitty. She had absolutely the party of her dreams.  
Pat and Cap still danced slowly. When ‘We’ll meet again’ played, Cap pulled Pat a bit closer. “Never thought I would dance one day to this song with the man I love,” he whispered before they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has joined me on this visit to Button House and its inhabitants. To have reached the end feels special, this is the longest work I have written and shared.


End file.
